Trick
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Manic's mishandling of his special Medallion creates other "Elementals" and the city calls in a response team to control them, but it becomes clear this team is only here to become rich, forcing Manic to finally take responsibility of his actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This Fic is centered around Manic the Hedgehog and the trouble he (sometimes unknowlingly) causes with his little green Medallion, and street smart attitude. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter _One: Neon skies_

Just when he thought he lost track of her, the green hedgehog used the last of his physical strength to climb up the rusty metal fire escape ladder on the side of an apartment building. The downtown streets illuminated as the lampposts lit up during the sundown hour.

Manic vowed he would find the girl who stole his sister's Pink Crystal Medallion, and he won't stop until he's reclaimed it.

A neon pink flash towards the left caught his attention

 _There,_ he whispered to himself

His own Jade Medallion hung around his neck suddenly lit up, as if it too was rejuvenated and ready to go.

He raced off the building, a neon green glow around him reflected off the brick walls and apartment windows. He was too fast for the normal eye to see, but the thief girl could see him coming a mile away.

"Get off my back, you creep!" she shouted while running

She was tall, slim, but had thick legs from running and climbing constantly. She wore a White leather jacket, fingerless gloves, golden belt, grey skinny jeans and black steel toed boots.

A black hoody underneath the leather jacket hid her face and hair

"Drop the Gem and you won't ever have to see me again!" He responded, giving chase across the various rooftops

"No way, jerk! This thing is too much fun to play with!"

 _I whole heartedly disagree, lady…_

The girl gave an example of her fun by shooting a pink ball of energy toward her pursuer so Manic sidestepped to the right and avoided the hit.

He knew how much those energy blasts hurt from his last encounter with the thief, so he did his best to avoid taking damage.

 _Lets see how you like it!_

Manic steadied his aim at the moving target and fired his own energy blast from his hand. It was a much weaker blast but still packed a punch

"OW! Screw you, asshole! That actually hurt!"

"Like I said, give up the Gem and I'll leave you alone!"

The girl stopped, spun around and concentrated all her energy into one giant blast

 _Oh shit_

With nowhere to hide, Manic shut his eyes and shielded himself from the oncoming attack.

Both of them flew backwards as their combined energy clashed, causing a shockwave that covered the entire downtown area.

The power in citizens homes went out for a moment, then quickly flickered back on, causing no concern from anyone.

"ughh… brain freeze, not cool…." Manic muttered as he came to

The thief girl lay unconscious a few feet from him so he crawled to her, reached into her jacket pocket and took the Crystal Medallion back. He got to his feet and was just about to race off when she said something

"Please, I need that!"

Manic scoffed at this "Sorry honey.. You've lost"

"I'll be in a lot of trouble if I lose that!"

"It wasn't yours to begin with, so uh - tough shit"

"I'm nothing without that Gem! Please!"

Manic said nothing.

Feeling the Gem's energy leaving her body, the thief girl looked at her hands in despair while Manic noticed one of her hands were made of Metal. She had a strange digital display on her wrist below it, as well.

 _This chick's too friggin' weird for me, I'm getting outta here…_

He sped off into the night, but not before hearing the _SCREECH_ of car tires coming to an abrupt stop behind him. Manic climbed a rooftop and held his arm out, ready to fire at whoever this was.

But the stop wasn't for him.

Five guys, looked like foxes or Wolves, jumped out of the car while the driver pointed at the Thief girl, still kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah, that's her!" The driver yelled

The leader walked forward "Hey, baby! Aw, whatcha crying about?"

She stiffened "oh, shit…"

Manic watched as the gang circled around her, forcing her to stand up

"You didn't think we'd forget that bullshit you pulled on us, now did you?" Another thug said as he pulled out a knife "Looks like it's payback time!"

His four friends followed suit and pulled out their own sharp weapons while the girl clinched her fists

 _Aw, man. She ain't gonna win this one…._

"Where's your little Gem? I wanna see a magic show, bitch!" The thug taunted

 _Fuckin' hell…_

Manic got a running start and jumped off the roof as high as he could, balling his fist up and slamming it into the street. The Jade Energy caused a small shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet. The leader swung his blade as he stood and Manic responded with a flurry of punches that K.O'd his opponent. His friends jumped up and the green hedgehog spin kicked in every direction. His Gem's energy made him ten times faster than he usually is and his attacks were too fast to either block or avoid.

The thief girl watched him kick and punch the gang members in awe. A Neon Green Aura followed his attacks and lit up the neighborhood.

Finally Manic knocked out every thug and could stop to take a break. His eyes slowly faded back to normal and his Gem stopped glowing.

Then _he_ was punched and knocked down.

The thief girl grabbed the Crystal Medallion and took off running into the back streets

"What the- HEY!"

She blew him a kiss as she ran "Sorry, Honey, looks like you lost this one!"

Manic got to his feet but she was long gone "…ain't that a bitch!"

The leader of the gang coughed and looked up at the green hedgehog "You're so dead, asshole"

Manic kicked him one last time "Yeah, yeah, cry me a river"

By now Police sirens could be heard coming to this location

Manic sighed "I need a drink"

He put in his headphones and listened to " _Machine Head_ " by Bush on his iPod

 **TRICK**

Down in a small town just outside of Metropolis stands a 16 year old female hedgehog with long purple hair. She's not popular at her school and extremely shy around anyone, so talking is out of the question for her.

Her name is Starr, which to her is ironic because she feels like anything but a star. She lives at home with her step mom and dad. She has zero friends and tends to keep it that way. Typical teenage life for her.

Until she's discovered she can lift objects just by thinking about it.

Today Starr has left school early and run to a downtown bus terminal washroom. She slams the stall door shut and examines her glowing purple hands.

 _This is real!_ She says to herself

"Yeah, these washrooms are so disgusting, I didn't think they were real, either!" An older woman replies from another stall

The teenager takes off into the main foyer of the terminal and looks up at a TV Screen broadcasting the local news:

"… _local delinquent turned hero Manic, younger brother of deceased hero Sonic, has been seen showing off his new-found abilities around town. He can shoot energy rays, run faster than most cars and is stronger than any weightlifter should be. Is he a threat? According to Mayor Tinsel, He is not_ "

Starr got a good look at the 22 year old Hedgehog on the screen and pondered to herself

 _He'll be able to help me!_

A police officer walked up to the teenager "Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

Suddenly Starr weighed out her options. Blast the cop and run off, or head back to school.

 _Manic is free to use his powers, why shouldn't I be?_

Her fist clinched up for a moment, but another thought hit her

 _If I do this, I'll have to leave home. Leave Stacy and Dad_.

Ultimately, Starr decided to head back to class, the risk wasn't worth losing her home.

* * *

A short, Brown female hedgehog with glasses Named Mickie holds her boyfriends' hand as they walk. Her boyfriend, Thompson, is a very tall and muscular hedgehog with August Brown hair. it's around 11 am when they walk through their neighborhood after work.

Something catches Mickie's attention so she turns to look at it. Manic stands in an alleyway closing the back door of a Liquor store. Mickie nudges Thompson and they walk over to their old friend.

"Manny?" Thompson asks

He looks up "Yo, Tommy boy! Mickie! What's up!"

Mickie looks at his backpack, a few bottles of alcohol stick out "Did you steal those?!"

Manic takes a drink of one bottle and burps "Yep"

Thompsons' eyes widen "Can I have one?"

Mickie elbows her boyfriend in the ribs and he changes his tone

"I mean Dude – you shouldn't be doing that"

"Yeah well, shit happens. What brings you guys to this lovely alleyway?"

"We just got done our shifts at Poncho's and we're just coming home. We live a few blocks from here"

"Oh, you two work together. That's _adorable_!" Manic gives a mock smile

Mickie senses he's upset "…Do you wanna come over? Maybe talk about what's on your mind?"

"Ah, Nah. I don't want to intrude"

"Come on, Manny. Lets talk"

Manic hands Thompson a bottle of Whiskey and he takes a drink, then sees his girlfriend glaring at him

"What? He offered and I'm just being nice!"

"So what's up, Manic?"

"Well, it started with this girl, right? And she stole my sister's Medallion, it's just like mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Eruption_

The next morning starts nice and early for Starr, the teenager with a new found telekinesis ability. She gets her school supplies ready and walks downstairs for some breakfast. Her step mother Stacy watches the purple hedgehog from across the kitchen, something is clearly bothering her

Finally Starr speaks up "What, is there something on my face?"  
Stacy stands up and points at a newspaper "This is you, isn't it?"

Starr looks over the front page and sees a grainy photo of herself, hands glowing bright purple and a chain link fence is uprooted from the ground.

 _How'd they catch me?!_ Starr thought

"You're one of _**Them**_ , aren't you? One of those freaks!" Stacy says as her voice gets louder  
"I'm not a freak! I'm your child!"  
"My kid isn't a monster, an abomination like you!"  
Starr's father comes downstairs upon hearing the shouting "What is going on?"  
"It's your child, she's turned into one of those freaks from the TV!" Stacy points her index finger at the teenager "You hid this from everyone, lucky we have security cameras around town, you little monster!"

Her Father looks at the photo "Honey, you hid this from us?"  
"Dad, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell anyone about my powers! I didn't even know I had them until a few days ago! Please, just-"  
Stacy interrupts "Don't worry, Trevor, I already called the police and they're on their way to pick her up right now. I always had a terrible feeling about her, you know"

Starr looks at her father with sorrowed eyes, pleading for him to take her side  
"Starr, I can't-"

Three loud knocks at the front door startle everyone, followed by " **THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND RELEASE THE HOSTAGES!** "

Starr turns to her step mother "Hostages?! Stacy, how could you-"  
"You've tormented your father enough, Starr! Just do us all a favor and leave!"

She looks at her dad one more time, watching him put his head down and look away from his only daughter. She holds back her tears and grabs her backpack, heading towards the front door and into the waiting arms of the police.  
Suddenly she changes her mind and takes off running for the back door.

"Officers! She went out the back! Please stop her before she kills someone!" Stacy shouts in fake horror

6 SWAT officers run around the house and keep their guns aimed up as they search the backyard.  
Trevor and Stacy look out the window but see no sign of the teenager, having obviously used her new found abilities to escape the property.

The SWAT leader grabs his radio "Suspect has fled the vicinity. Put out an ABP on her. She's most likely fleeing the city, maybe even the entire Zone. She's an **_Elemental_**.. Extremely dangerous. Pursue with caution. Don't take any chances with this one"

While the local police department relays the message around town, Starr hides out in an alleyway and watches virtually the entire city police raid the streets looking for her.

 _I have to find him. Manic. There's no going back now… Stacy, you evil bitch!... Okay, stay calm. Just move, and don't stop. Don't look back and don't talk to anyone. You'll make it_

Starr makes her way out of her small town and walks along the highway. She believes Manic can help her make it through life with these new powers, so she's off to Metropolis in search of him.

* * *

Around 10 am Manic starts to stir and wake up, still perched on Mickie's couch. He spent the whole night drinking with his old high school friends and now he's pretty hung over. He fills a glass mug with water and knocks it back in one gulp so he fills it again, and again and again.

 _I need to check on the hangout_ , He mutters to himself.

The Green hedgehog exits his friend's house and casually walks down the suburban neighborhood street, listening to the roar of police sirens and angry drivers stuck in traffic yelling.

"Hey Manic!" a young driver greets from his car

"What's up, buddy" Manic waves back

He walks from one neighborhood to the next in record time, no doubt his Jade medallion gives him an extra bit of speed. He crosses into the part of town called "Grounders' Patch" named after Dr Robotnik's once loyal henchmen. Down here, the sleaziest criminals walk the streets and rule over without objection, not even from the cops.

"Manny, Manny! Hey, wait up!" a male calls out in a slightly higher pitched voice

Manic doesn't have to look to see who it is " _Shit_ …"

A short Greenish-Blue Crow catches up and walks in step "Manic, glad I caught you! I have another offer for that shiny Jade Medallion you carry- I KNOW you said you weren't gonna sell it but please just listen to my pitch!"

Manic stops abruptly and looks down at the Crow "I'm not in the greatest mood right now, Beans, but y'know what? Fuck it"

The Green hedgehog takes off his Medallion and puts it around Beans' neck then waits for something to happen, but of course nothing does.

"Nothing, see? Only I can wield it. Even if I did sell it to you, it'd be useless! So you can stop coming to me with offers because it's not for fucking sale!" Manic shouts

At the very same moment a huge explosion rocks the neighborhood and both Manic and Beans fall to the ground. During the confusion, the tiny Crow tries to run off with the Gem but Manic grabs the necklace and pulls him to the ground, promptly taking his Medallion back.

"Nice try, B.B" Manic shouts as he takes off toward the west

"Think about my offer!"

"I did, and you can kiss my ass!"

"Dickhead…"

Manic uses his Gem's abilities to help find the source of the blast. He feels an Energy spike towards the docks so he gets a running start and heads out there. The first thing he spots is a Pink ball of energy racing along the waterfront, chasing a medium sized speed boat and shooting energy rays at it.

It's her

Manic knows he can't run as fast as the thief girl, but he can jump long distances and get a good 20 feet in the air so he runs along the dock platform. He sees the speed boat is getting close so he jumps up and aims for it. The Boats' driver doesn't see Manic come crashing down on the back end, so he uses this to his advantage and punches him in the head, knocking him out instantly.

A gunman stops shooting at the Thief girl and turns to Manic, but he's not quick enough to avoid a left kick to the face that knocks him out of the boat and into the ice cold water.

Manic brings the boat to a stop and throws the driver onto the platform while the Thief girl catches up to them and looks at Manic

"Pretty good for a buster" She says

"No thank you hug and kiss? I just saved your ass, what, twice now" Manic replies

"You didn't have to come all the way out here to save shit, cowboy. I had things under control"

"By blowing up a fisherman's home, gee, that doesn't seem like the case"

She kneels beside the Boat driver "That's collateral, and since when did Manic the Hedgehog care about anyone besides himself?"

Manic says nothing and watches as she wakes the driver up and uses the Crystal Medallion's energy to burn him in the thigh "I want your boss's name and location or my friend here will make this ten times worse"

"What? Don't drag me into your crazy vigilante interrogation!"

She looks at him "C'mon, just play along, big boy"

"Nah-uh, no can do. You stole from me, shot me and sucker punched me, lady! I Don't even know your freakin' name!"

The driver winces in pain and clears his throat "You two haven't done this before, have you?"

"Shut up! Just tell me what I wanna know and We'll be gone"

"You leaving won't mean shit, the contract's still on you and the price is only getting higher. Now thanks to your boyfriends' involvement the other night, he's got a bounty on him, too. I suggest you run away while you still can"

Manic pushes the Thief girl off him and uses his own Medallion's energy to shock him, causing him to howl out in pain

"I suggest you tell my friend everything she wants to know because it's only gonna get more painful from here. I might accidentally use too much energy and slice something off, y'know – accidentally"

The Driver gives up his boss and Manic lets him limp away while he takes a moment to think about the situation. The girl sits on a wooden barrel and looks him over

"They told me you were a selfish thief who only cares about himself" She says

"Well, how nice of them, whoever the hell they are" Manic responds sarcastically "I don't know much about you except you're pretty god damn fast, whoever you are"

The Thief girl takes off her hoodie, revealing her auburn brown hair and green eyes. She looks him up and down for a moment as she walks, then finally speaks

"I don't trust boys very much, but you've helped me out and you seem okay so, uh... let's talk"

"Finally, some progress!" Manic says "Lets start with your name"

"I'm Cassia"

"Alright, Cass. Let's go find out what we can on these Contracts, and who's behind 'em"

"Race you downtown, Manny"

"You're on, lady"

Cassia uses the Crystal Medallion's energy to give her super speed and Manic does the same with his Jade Medallion. Neon Green and Pink light up the streets as they run back downtown.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Wulf House_

Cassia walks through the kicked-in front doors of a hidden warehouse and joins Manic in the main hallway. He tosses a slender Grey Ox on the floor and leans over him.

"Cayman, right? I'm Manic, this is Cassia. I don't recall meeting you before, do you?" Manic looks at Cass

"Nope" she answers

"So, we'd like to know why you offered a substantial amount of money to anyone who kills us, Cayman. Why, bro?"

"You fucked with my business!" The downed Ox shouts, blood spitting out

"Well, maybe you shouldn't deal in slavery, pal" Cassia counters "My sister was taken in an operation like this, so you can imagine I'm not the biggest fan of ' _businesses_ ' like these"

The Ox looks away, clearly embarrassed. Manic begins talking when Cayman quickly pulls a gun out. The green hedgehog grabs his wrist, knocks the gun away and backhands the Ox across the face.

"See, that wasn't too smart, Cayman. Don't do stupid shit like that, got me? Y'know what would be smart? Pulling the contracts off the market" Manic says

"Fuck you, someone has to pay for this!" Cayman yells

"You feel like a man, selling women and children as slaves? I think you should do as I say, otherwise my friend Cass here will make you feel like less of a man than you thought you could possibly be"

The Brown haired girl uses the Crystal Medallion to conjure up Pink energy in her hands and lightly presses her fingers on Cayman's right thigh, causing him to wince in pain. She drags her finger down his leg, burning through his business slacks like a knife through butter

"OKAY! OKAY! STOP! I'll do it! Just stop!"

Cassia leaves him alone while Manic hands Cayman his phone back. The two Elementals watch as the Ox removes their assassination contracts from the Black Market. Cassia stands up and starts collecting various firearms littered around the warehouse from their fight with Cayman's guards.

Manic and Cass begin to walk out of the warehouse when Cayman calls their names

"You know _**Willard Wulf**_? They're flying him in tonight!.. him and the rest of that crazy circus! You freaks won't walk these streets when they get here, ya hear me?! These motherfuckers are crazier than you! And they got the firepower to take you out!"

Cassia looks at Manic for a moment, then shoots an energy ball at Cayman, knocking him out against the wall.

Manic shuts the front doors and he catches up with Cass, escaping just as the police arrive.

"Whose he talking about, Willard Wulf? Who the hell is that guy?" Manic asks

"Manic, he's bluffing, they wouldn't bring in The Wulf House just for us. It's nothing to worry about" Cassia reassures

"The way you're referring to these guys makes me curious, who the hell are they?"

"Look, there's cops all over here, let's split up and I'll tell you about them later. Here's my number"

Cassia grabs Manic's phone, quickly types her number in and gives it back. She's gone before Manic can object to this decision so he just takes off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Down on the highway, Starr sits in the passenger side of a slow-moving Truck. She looks out at the Forests that surround the area, while the truck driver looks at her for a moment

"You shouldn't be doing this, kid" he says

Starr hesitates to answer "...doing what?"

"Hitch hiking. It's dangerous"

She doesn't reply, only grasps her backpack tighter. Her hands glow bright purple and her heart starts beating faster.

"There's the boarder. That's as far as I can take you" he says

"Can you drop me off at the truck stop over there? I need to make a phone call" Starr says

"Sure"

The Black truck pulls into an industrial area with a refuelling station and a building with 10 fast food restaurants indoor. Starr thanks the driver then heads into a phone booth.

 _I hope this works_ she whispers

She uses her telekinesis ability to open up the quarter slot on the pay phone and silver coins start spilling out, which she catches with her backpack.

Starr walks inside and gets in line for a burger restaurant. She orders a small meal and dumps various quarter and dollar coins on the counter to pay for it. Despite all the awkward looks others give her, the employees serve her the meal and Starr sits alone at a table in the food court.

* * *

A tall, dark haired hedgehog in his late forties sweeps up dust on his front porch when he hears his name being called from down the street

"Hey, Farrell! You home, old man?"

The older hedgehog looks out "Where else would I be, rookie?"

Manic walks up a flight of steps and gives Farrell a quick hug. They walk inside and open a can of White Ox Beer each.

"So, what's new?" Farrell asks

"Y'know that girl I told you 'bout? The freaky one with the metal arm? Well, Turns out she's fighting the local Syndicate and I'm working with her, now. Ain't that cool?"

Farrell takes a long drink then looks at him "The same girl who stole your sister's Medallion and Sucker punched you?"

"Yeah, well turns out she's like a vigilante and she's not at all what I thought she was. I think I might even be attracted to her" Manic leans back in his seat and puts his legs on the table

"Son, don't let your guard down. It's girls like that who'll fuck you over the most, alright?"

"Easy, old timer. I know what I'm doing, and Cassia is cool"

"Yeah, that's what you said about uh, what's her name - Linda?"

"Lindsay, and I was like, 13 when I said that. Times are changing, pops"

A few knocks on his front door get Farrell's attention

"Speaking of changing, here come the collectors"

Manic sips on his beer quickly "What collectors?"

"Be cool. Just paying my rent"

The older hedgehog answers his door and hands an envelope to two much taller and younger hedgehogs, dressed in black hoodies.

"You're short, old man" one says

"Bullshit, I counted it three times" Farrell snaps back

"Price went up, the boss texted everyone this earlier. You read it?"

"I doubt this fossil can even use a phone, bro" the second goon laughs

Manic pushes past Farrell and stares down the collectors "That's all you're gettin' so beat it"

"Manic the Hedgehog, what a surprise. What, did old Farrell hire you for protection?"

"Nah, I'm a friend from the Underground. Now get outta here, you clowns" Manic says

"I don't care what you say, this guy is short on rent so if you wanna take it up with the boss, be my guest"

Manic's fists glow green and he knocks both goons back with one punch. The entire neighbourhood stops to watch Manic lay a beating on the two hedgehogs.

"You can tell your boss Farrell ain't paying you anymore bullshit protection money. Tell him if he's got a problem, I'm the guy to speak to" Manic growls "Now get the fuck outta here!"

"You just signed your own death certificate, asshole!"

"Yeah, Yeah, heard that before and I'm still here"

Manic walks back to Farrell's house when he notices the neighbors still watching

"Hey everyone, shows over. The bad men won't scare you anymore so you can go back to your houses, now"

The Green hedgehog laughs as he sits down while Farrell glares at him "What have you done?!"

"Uh, I think I just got those goons off your back, you're welcome, by the way" Manic answers

"You don't understand, Manic!.. I wasn't paying those punks, that money goes straight to the mayor!"

Manic spits out his beer "What?! The hell are you paying HIM for?"

"It's not just me, he's charging all the ex-cons a commission-"

"You mean extortion, Farrell. He's got all the criminals paying him or else he sics his police force on them. Jesus Christ, and to think I voted for that prick!" Manic throws his beer away "Well, if that's true, why ain't he charging ME a commission?"

Farrell points to the Jade Medallion around Manic's neck "You know why"

"Shit, maybe that's why they're bringing in The Wulf House..."

"Wait, they're actually coming here?!"

"Okay, hold on! I keep hearing this name Wulf House, who are they?" Manic asks

Farrell hands another beer to Manic before he begins "...a long time ago when Robotnik was still in power, there was an uprising and the rebellion squad got destroyed by his forces. But while they fought, Willard Wulf and his cousins snuck into Robotnik's armoury. They beat the fat bastard into submission, then they took his weapons. They weren't credited for Robotnik's defeat so they became a mercenary group and did some awful things to local warlords and their families. The government decided to legally instate them as a special unit since they were so good, but I know it's 'cause they're scared. They're called **_Cleaners_** "

"So, they call these guys in when they can't handle a situation?"

"Not a situation, Manic, a threat. These guys are legitimate killers employed by the government. They only call them in for special occasions, and they don't like to announce or acknowledge these guys' existence"

"Wait, then how come everyone knows so much about 'em?" Manic asks

"Their leader don't make it a secret what he does. He wants everyone to know who they are. The government don't"

Manic puts his beer down " _...shit..._ "

"Kid, if they called Willard Wulf in for you, whatever you did must've pissed them right off"

The Green Hedgehog stands up and looks out the window "So the mayor called them in for just me? That doesn't sound right, I'm flattered, though"

"Didn't you say that girl could do the same stuff as you? Two of you would be enough cause for this shit"

"Fuck, I need to warn Cass!"

Manic dials her number on his phone and she picks up on the second ring.

"I just found out about those Wulf House assholes, you'd better lay low before they come down here"

Cassia uses an air duct as cover while she speaks "Too late, they're already here. Willard's got 5 truck loads full of them as his entourage. They're outside city hall, no doubt that corrupt douche Tinsel is kissing their ass right about now. By the way, y'know what they're calling us? _**Elementals**_ "

"I like and hate that name at the same time. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I can get past them. But hey, Manic: whatever you heard about these guys is still far from what they can do. Don't let them surround you, not even two of them. They have weapons specially built for beings like us"

"Don't get made, got it"

Manic hangs up and thinks for a moment

"What're you thinking?" Farrell asks

The Green Hedgehog grabs a beer and cracks it open "I'm thinking I need to get a buzz on, then I can figure this out"

* * *

By sun down The Wulf House's full strength of Cleaners arrive in Metropolis and set up shop. Boarder check points are posted at every city exit, armoured trucks patrol the city and a curfew is put in effect for all citizens.

Metropolis is officially under occupation.

Starr has been in line to get into the city for an hour, about a hundred others get processed through the check points around town and the citizens grow angry, but they can't do a thing to the Wulf House Cleaners.

Finally she gets to the front of the line and a Soldier checks her I.D

"What's your business in Metropolis, tonight?" He asks

"Sir, I had to leave my house and run away from my step mom, I don't have anywhere to go! Can you please help me?" Starr pleads

The guards look up her information and see the Police have an All Points Bulletin on her. They read the file and learn she's listed as Wanted and Extremely Dangerous.

"We will help you through this terrible time, young lady. Please come this way to our shuttle"

Starr walks next to the tall soldier and enters a Navy Blue and Black Shuttle Bus. As she sits down, the doors and Windows lock her in and the Soldier slaps the door, signalling for the driver to leave.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME OUT!"

Starr uses her telekinesis on the Windows but nothing happens. She panics and keeps trying but her powers won't work.

The driver looks back "Don't waste your time, kid. This bus is specifically built to prevent freaks like you from damaging it. We'll get you home, alright"

Tears flow from the teenagers' eyes as she bangs on the windows and quietly sobs.

Suddenly everyone outside starts shouting and roaring, getting Starr's attention. She sees Neon Green and Pink flashes light up the city streets.

 _It's him_

Manic runs at the shuttle bus and shoulder blocks the side, knocking it over and sends it skidding across the pavement. Starr looks up and sees Manic using a jackhammer to rip through the armoured bus, then he pulls her out.

"You the only one in here? Weird.. now run, kid!" Manic shouts

Starr can barely see "M-Manic?"

"Yeah, that's me - Go! Run!"

"I need your help!"

"Whatever you need, my friends will help you with. They're right over there, now GO!" Manic shouts

Mickie grabs Starr's hand and they run with a small group of civilians fleeing from The Wulf House. The teenage hedgehog can hardly stand so Thompson carries her, then she blacks out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: The Heat_

7 days have passed since The Wulf House arrived in Metropolis to 'Snuff Out' the Elementals. The Colourful city is split up into 5 Districts: The East End, Neon Northpoint, Westvalley, South County and Downtown.

Willard Wulf has taken over Northpoint.

Manic and Cassia decide to split up and watch over 2 districts each, while helping other civilians evade the hired Mercenaries and their main benefactor, Mayor Tinsel.

Starr wakes up lying on a very comfortable beige couch in a medium sized Living Room. It's 3 am and the only light that's on is the kitchen light. She looks over and sees Manic sitting alone at a table, Chilli Dog in one hand and his Jade Medallion in the other.

"Where am I?" Starr asks

"My friend Thompson's House. He and his girlfriend Mickie took you and a few others back here but they had to leave" Manic replies "...So, you said you saw me on TV and you want my help?" Manic asks

Starr sits up "I told you that?"

"Yeah, you were waking up and passing out constantly for the past week. Thought I'd ask you why you came down here and you told me your name is Starr, then something about your evil step mom and your telekinesis, which by the way, is pretty cool"

Before she can answer, Manic signals for her to get down. A blinding Ultraviolet light shines through the front window and 3 Armoured convoys drive by. They get back up once they know the convoys are gone.

"Who are these guys?" Starr asks

"Wulf House. They're here because of folks like you and me. Because we can do shit no one else can. The men in charge are scared of us so they called in these jackbooted thugs to clean us outta town, or to wipe us out. Pretty great, right" Manic says

"What? No, that's not great at all!"

"I'm joking, It sucks. I can't go to the Clubs or the liquor store without getting shot at now. Normally I'd enjoy a challenge like this but these guys aren't here to play. They already killed a few friends of mine from the underground and my old man is hiding out in the sewers, for fuck sakes!.. so, Starr, I gotta say; you chose one hell of a time to come down here"

"That's why I came here, Manic. To find you! You're the only one whose been able to use your powers freely, and you know how to survive on your own"

Manic sits on a chair "That all went to hell. It's because of this Gem that all this is happening. And as for surviving? Shit, I'm a thief! I was raised to steal for a living. You don't want advice from me, I'm a screw up.. sorry you wasted your time coming here.."

Starr looks at him for a moment "I'm sorry, but I didn't come all the way down here just for the one guy who can help to tell me 'I'm a screw up, go away' No! You say you're a bad guy, but I know who the real ones are. Manic, I NEED your help! I don't have a fucking thing left, apart from this-" Purple energy glows from her hand "Please, I don't know what I'm doing or how to use my powers properly, you do! Show me how to use them so I can survive on my own! Please!"

The Green Hedgehog finishes his chilli dog then speaks "Okay. I'll show you some stuff, but after that - you're on your own. Deal?"

Starr smiles and shakes his hand "Deal"

"Great. I'm going to finish off my 6 pack of White Ox so I'll be in here. Get some sleep before we leave, it's gonna be a rough one"

Starr nods and lays down on the couch while Manic opens Thompson's fridge and grabs his beer. He puts his headphones in and listens to " _Fragile Bird_ " by City and Colour

* * *

Cassia roams the streets during this rainy night. She's texting Manic while jumping across apartment buildings, careful to avoid being spotted.

 _ **How's downtown looking?**_

 _ **-M**_

Cassia starts typing a response

 _ **Looks just like your sex life: nothing going on, mate.**_

 _ **-C**_

[Manic is typing]

 _ **I hope you're having fun busting my chops, Cass. Let me know if something big happens, I'm sick of babysitting the new kids on the block.**_

 _ **-M**_

 _ **I'll do my best to get you a date with Willard Wulf, he seems like your type.**_

 _ **-C**_

[Manic is typing]

 _ **Great, then I'll set you up with my friend Amy, she definitely swings both ways. We could go on a double date after all this is over.**_

 _ **-M**_

 _ **I wish you would introduce me to your friends, they seem nicer and less homicidal than you, Manny.**_

 _ **-C**_

 _ **They are, and I'll TTYL b**_ **ecause _I'm drinking and you've upset me so, thanks._**

 **-M**

Cassia smiles at this and puts her phone away. She stands on the edge of the rooftop and looks over her city, now covered in White and Yellow WULF HOUSE posters. She chose to protect the Downtown and South County districts, and to her it's still early enough to cause some trouble.

Meanwhile at a dark facility not far away, a small group of Wulf House soldiers get inside and wait for orders. Among the group is a young, scraggly-haired recruit named **_Falke Wulf_**. He's the shortest and thinnest one of them so he's constantly picked on by the others.

Word went around he doesn't want to be a part of this occupation in any way.

A much huskier recruit pushes his way through the group and grabs little Falke by the uniform aggressively. He slams him against the wall and holds him up with one arm and delivers painful body shots with the other.

"You don't wanna be part of this mission?! Is that right?!"

Falke gasps for air "I didn't say that!"

The bigger recruit puts him down and backs up a few feet, while Falke groans in pain

"What DID you say, then?"

"I said I don't want to be a Cleaner! You know this is wrong, Tully! I'm not one of you and I want nothing to do with this whole thing!" Falke shouts

"Well, what do you want?" Tully asks

"I just wanna go home, okay?"

The bully kicks Falke in the ribs and throws a few more punches to his face while everyone around laughs at the downed Wulf. He spits out blood and looks up at Tully

"How would you feel if a group took over your home town, roughed up your friends and family and forced you to play by their rules?"

"I'd kill the sons of bitches, but that wouldn't ever happen to us because we're the top of the line!" Tully responds

"What do you think Willard's doing to this town? THAT'S why I want no part of this!" Falke says

"What's the matter with you, all of a sudden you give a shit 'bout them? See, that's your problem, Falke: you care too much. You shouldn't have joined if you felt that way from the start"

Falke's eyes widen "I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER FOR THIS, YOU GUYS MADE ME COME ALONG!"

Tully delivers one last powerful punch that knocks the younger Wulf out. He grabs his coat and takes Falke's gear bag "leave him here. He can tell Willard what happened, himself"

The group walks out of the facility and jump into their armoured trucks.

10 minutes go by when Falke opens his eyes and gets to his feet. His bag is gone and so are his weapons, but he never felt comfortable carrying those, anyway. Whether or not he's been discharged, he's leaving.

He washes the blood off his face, rips off his Wulf House RECRUIT tag and heads out the door. He left his street clothes back at the main headquarters so he'll have to wear his uniform until he can get new clothes.

Other soldiers walk past him and don't look twice because they know Falke. Obviously word hasn't gone out yet about his meeting with Tully, or what he said.

The scraggly Wulf waves at a patrol guard and walks through a security checkpoint without incident. He leaves the post and rain hits him like tap water from a faucet, but it doesn't bother him as he leaves the territory.

"Watch yourself out there!" A fellow Recruit shouts to him "I heard they ran into one of those freaks earlier. Be safe, bro"

Falke doesn't say anything, just raises his arm and continues walking.

He doesn't have a clue where he's going so he pulls up a GPS app on his phone and looks at it. While he looks, he takes off his Wulf House uniform jacket and tosses it into a dumpster.

He gets to an alleyway when his left arm is grabbed and he's flipped onto the ground by someone much stronger than him.

Cassia stands over him, energy pulsing through her metallic arm as she aims it at his face

"Who are you?!" She demands

The young Wulf stares at her for a moment, amazed by both her abilities and her figure "Hi- uh, I'm Falke W-"

"Wulf. You're one of them!"

He puts his hands up to block "No, No, No! I'm not! I mean, technically speaking I am, but please believe me, I'm not one of _them!_ "

"I don't have time for your shit, punk! Give me your weapons!"

Falke lets Cassia check him for any weapons, knowing he doesn't have any on him. She looks up and spots an armoured truck coming by so she picks him up and hides in the alleyway.

"Tell your men to stand down if they stop" Cassia orders

"Okay, But I'm not sure if they'll listen to me. I'm just a recruit, ma'am. I'm in no position to give orders"

"Just do it!"

The truck indeed stops beside Falke, so he takes a deep breath and walks up to the passenger side window and speaks

"Hey there, fellas"

"Recruit, where's your god damn jacket?"

"I uh, lost it in a foot chase about 10 minutes ago. Outfit Leader Tullen lost his shit on me and we kinda- had a scuffle"

"That ain't what I heard, punk"

Falke's heart races, while Cassia gets ready to attack if this escalates.

"I heard Tully beat the shit out of you and you just took it"

"Oh. Yeah, well- he's the leading officer so... yeah"

"Fuck that man, I wouldn't let No one kick my ass. You gotta stand up to this prick, kid"

"I will roger that, sir"

"Eh, where'd you say you lost your jacket?"

Falke thinks for a moment "At um, 5 klicks west of HQ. It caught fire so I ditched it during the pursuit"

"Damn, they torched you AND Tully beat your ass, man that sucks. Well, we'll get ya a new one in the morning, recruit. Dismissed"

"Thank you, sir"

The Truck takes off and Falke sighs in relief, while Cassia comes out of her hiding spot.

"Y'know, for someone who says ' _I'm not one of them_ ', you sure sound like every other one of those assholes" she says

"So, what're you trying to say?"

"I don't trust boys very much, especially boys who lie and kill for a living"

"Listen, Ma'am- I'm not one of those jackboots. I'm related to Willard Wulf, yes but I didn't choose to become a Wulf House Cleaner. I just took an ass whooping for telling my superior officer I want no part of this, and if you don't believe me then fine, kill me or whatever you're going to do. If not, please step aside, I'm trying to leave town"

When Cassia doesn't say anything, Falke walks away from her and heads west.

"If you're going AWOL, I think you should try to avoid big groups of Cleaners" she suggests "The way you're going is where the biggest group patrols. I wouldn't head there if I were you, punk"

Falke stops and turns around to face her "Okay, fine. I have no idea where I'm going. Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction with the least amount of jarheads?"

Cassia grins "Ah, that's funny. You're part of this army but yet you don't know where they're posted. News flash, rookie: there is no getting out! Your friends are EVERYWHERE! How we haven't spotted yet, I don't know but it won't be long 'til they come"

"Then make this easier and tell me how to avoid them"

"Well, you're part of the Wulf House, you can get us past the patrol checkpoints" Cassia says "Once we get through, I know a place where we can lay low and I can get you out of town from there. We got a deal?"

"Seems like I don't have many other options so, yes Ma'am. Deal"

Falke extends his hand to shake but Cassia ignores it and starts walking.

"Wait, I need my uniform jacket first! That last commander gave me a pass but not every superior officer will tolerate that"

"Where is it?"

"In this dumpster"

Falke opens the lid and reaches in, grabbing ahold of his white/yellow jacket and putting it on.

Cassia covers her nose "Oh, wow, that thing smells like shit, pal"

"Well, It IS a dumpster so y'know..."

"Great, lets move, commander garbage juice"

Falke ignores this and follows close behind. He looks at Cassia's metallic arm and the touchscreen device on her gauntlet, trying to figure out what it does

"Hey, Juicy fruit, there's a checkpoint coming up. Get ready" Cassia says

Falke adjusts his jacket and takes a deep breath. Cassia loops her arm around his and looks at him

"If they ask, we met at the bar and you're walking me home. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Ma'am"

"I may have to take you hostage if things go south. Cool?"

"Uh-"

"Cool. And my names' Cassia"

"Oh. I told you my name, didn't I?"

"Probably But I most likely wasn't listening"

"It's Fal-"

"Tell me later, lets just get through this checkpoint"

The 'couple' reaches the Wulf House post and approach the patrol guard

"Eh, you're that recruit who got his ass kicked by Tully, earlier!" The guard laughs

"How are you, pal. I was just taking this lady home, it's been a long night" Falke says

"Wow, you rebounded pretty fast. I think this is the first time I seen you with a girl, Falke! Nice work"

"Thanks, But it's pretty late and we'd just like to head back-"

"Aye, you know I gotta check I.D's, kid. You never know who'll try to get through these gates... can I see your papers, miss?"

Cassia stiffens up "c-certainly"

She reaches into her jacket and Falke watches as her hand glows Neon Pink and she blasts the guard away with an energy ball.

"What are you doing?!"

Cassia wraps her arm around him tightly and uses him as a shield "I thought we went over this? I'm taking you as my hostage because they obviously weren't going to let us through, so hold tight"

"Hold tight, what? Hey!"

Cassia shoots at the backup guards while holding Falke and using her Medallion to race out of the area. He's helpless as Cassia drags him along through the streets and up the sides of buildings. They escape the Downtown checkpoint and head into a storm drain.

The Cleaners drive around town looking for Cassia and Falke But they're long gone by now. They reach an underground bunker she uses as a safe house and come to a stop.

"Alright, Juicy fruit, we're here... hey?" Cassia looks down

During their escape, Falke fainted as Cassia increased speed and maneuvered through the streets. She picks him up, enters a rundown train and lays him on a seat.

She sees his I.D tag and reads it

"Falke Wulf, AWOL times 2... huh"

Cassia puts his tag back and heads to the front of the train, then opens a small cooler full of rations. Cass opens a pack of gummy worms and sits across from her guest, curious to know more about him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: The Start Of A War_

An hour before the sun rises, Manic takes Starr to an abandoned part of town so she can test out her telekinesis abilities. They make sure no one from the Wulf House are even remotely close by as they get started.

Manic points to the left "See that burnt-up oil drum? I want you to lift it"

Starr focusses her energy into levitating the charred black oil drum for a moment, then it falls down

"That's alright, you'll get the hang of it. Just imagine someone was chasing you and you needed to throw the drum at them. Just relax, then do it"

The teenage hedgehog shuts her eyes, runs the scenario through her head, then opens her eyes, ready to try again

Her right hand glows Bright Purple and with the flick of her wrist, the 100 pound oil drum is tossed through the air and smashes into a chain link fence nearby.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Starr exclaims

"There ya go, kid. Practice that on other objects until you feel confident with your ability to use that power"

The teenage hedgehog looks for other items to levitate, while Manic pulls out his phone and texts Cassia

As he reads a message, a massive _**CRASH**_ sounds out and rattles the abandoned industrial lot they're standing in. Manic turns around and sees Starr levitating an entire Factory off the ground. He drops his phone and looks up in shock at how powerful the teenager is

"Now this is more like it!"

"Hey, kid- just set that building down nice and easy, okay? We don't need any extra attention coming our way" Manic says

The Factory is slowly lowered down and put back onto it's foundation. Her eyes start glowing the same light purple shade as her energy source.

Then she faints.

Manic runs to her "Ah, shit"

He catches Starr just before she hits the concrete, then he sets her down against a wall. As he tries to wake her up, the purple hedgehog feels her head spinning while opening and closing her eyes. She lets out an angry ROAR and Purple Energy blasts from her hands.

The force of this blast breaks concrete walls down and cracks the pavement within seconds.

But Manic is unaffected by the energy.

She looks at him "Manic- my energy didn't do anything to you!"

He shrugs "Was it supposed to?"

"The last time someone got caught in a blast like that, they were flung back 50 feet..."

"I guess I'm immune to your Energy, or any of your powers. Fancy that... you alright to move on?"

She nods and Manic helps her up, then she gets ready for the next tutorial

"Next, I wanna see if you can levitate yourself. Ready?"

Starr stretches out "Ready."

"Ascend to the top of the Chemical Plant"

The teen points her hands down and her Energy lifts her off the ground about 7 feet

"I can't stay balanced!" She shouts

"Yes, you can! Just focus! Stay calm and keep rising" Manic orders

She steadily balances herself in mid air, and eventually she's able to control her ascent. The Green Hedgehog watches from the ground, coaching her through the "test"

"...Now that's 2 girls who can fly, and I can't. Great..."

Starr reaches the roof of the nearby Chemical Plant and lands there

"I never thought I'd be able to do that, Manic. How'd you know I could levitate?" She asks

"It's all about putting 2-and-2 together. You can lift objects, why shouldn't you be able to lift yourself, right. Now come back down and we'll try a combination of these abilities"

Half an hour goes by and the sun starts to rise when Starr finally ends the session, exhausted from her rigorous training.

Manic checks his phone for the time "5:16, we ought 'ta split from here, kid. Streets'll be crawling with Wulf troops soon"

"Okay... can we stop for breakfast along the way? I'm drained right now"

"I don't see why not. C'mon, lets jet"

Neon Green and Purple shine brightly as the two Elementals leave the industrial compound and race back to Westvalley.

They reach the city limits when Manic spots a small army of Wulf House soldiers lurking the streets ahead

"Hey, kid- let's move East, there's too much heat down here-"

 _ **THERE THEY ARE!**_

"Son of a bitch!"

The Cleaners aim a grenade launcher at the Elementals and fire a strange projectile, missing Manic but striking Starr

The projectile electrocutes her and restricts her from using her powers

"AHHHH! MANIC!" Starr pleads

"I'm coming!"

The soldiers fire more projectiles at Manic to prevent him from making the save, then the biggest Cleaners scoop up Starr and haul her into the back of an armoured vehicle. They race away so Manic goes in pursuit.

He jumps across rooftops, dodges their bullets and fires off a few blasts, but this does nothing to the speeding vehicle.

"Lets see you pricks get past this-"

Manic runs ahead, rips a telephone pole out of the ground and aims for the windshield.

Just before he throws his makeshift javelin, someone runs up and tackles him out of the street.

They fly through the front window of a coffee shop, while the armoured vehicle comes to a stop outside

"Get her back to base, I've got _this_ fucker!"

The soldiers jump into the truck and race back to their headquarters.

Manic gets to his feet and stares at a very tall and slim individual. He looks at his dog tags and clinches his fists

" _Willard Wulf_" Manic growls

The Wulf House Leader replies by rushing toward the Green Hedgehog and pulling out a small curved knife. Manic dodges the initial attacks but Willard eventually slices his left arm and thigh. Every time it connects, the blade glows White for a second.

Manic tries to counter the attack but quickly realizes this is a specialized Knife cutting into his flesh, with each strike leaving him weaker and weaker.

The Elemental drops to one knee and strained groans leave his mouth.

Willard looks down "I heard you Witchcraft kids were supposed to be a bunch of crazy sons of bitches-"

He swipes down Manic's back with the blade, causing him to scream in pain

"I've seen better" Wulf points out

The Jade Medallion around Manic's neck lights up and a flash of Neon Green energy pushes everything in sight backwards. Willard puts his arms up and a small, Titanium White-Coloured shield pops up to block the Energy attack.

By the time the light had faded, Manic was gone.

Willard sneers at this and calls for a ride to pick him up.

* * *

Back at the Downtown Checkpoint, Lieutenant Tullen inspects security footage of the incident that occurred late last night. He sees young Falke walking with Cassia, then she blasts the Toll Gate Guard and takes the recruit hostage.

Tully clinches his fists "Shit!... boss is gonna kill me!"

His soldiers look confused at their superior officer as he smashes a window out

"We gotta find him! C'mon, lets go before the boss finds out his nephew was kidnapped! We gotta find Falke, Now!"

The heavyset Lieutenant leads his Cleaners out of the checkpoint and into their trucks.

They spend the next 2 hours tearing through every single neighbourhood in Southcounty and The East End, looking for their missing comrade. Tully kicks open the doors of each house and sends his troops in to search but find no sign of Falke Wulf.

Benni Beans, the tiny blue Crow who's friends with Manic, walks down the street and watches the Wulf House search through every home in this neighbourhood, curious as to what they're looking for.

B.B walks up to a family who were removed from their home while the Cleaners search through it

"What're they looking for?" B.B asks

"One of their new recruits was kidnapped by an Elemental and they're checking every house to see if he's there" The home owner answers

"Damn... any clue if Manic the Hedgehog is involved?"

"I just heard Willard Wulf got ahold of Manic a few hours ago. I doubt he made it out, buddy"

B.B thinks for a moment, then he puts his hoodie on and walks towards the Docks. He texts Cassia's phone and makes sure no one is following him as he makes his way to Cassia's underground hideout.

The small Crow walks through a woodland, down a declining hill and reaches a secret bunker hidden under pipelines and overgrown grass.

B.B knocks on the rusty door and enters "Hey, Sassy Cass! It's me, Beans!"

Cassia makes adjustments to her metallic arm "Lock the door behind you, a couple small creatures got in last time you left it open"

"Aye, aye, captain" he responds sarcastically "You heard from Manic lately?"

"No, he stopped texting a couple hours ago"

"Well, I just heard Willard Wulf caught up with him, they said he didn't make it"

Cassia drops her electronics and turns to B.B "Are you sure?"

"No, but you know what usually happens to anyone Willard catches..."

"...No, he wouldn't go down that easy" Cassia says

She tries calling Manic's cellphone but gets no answer every time. She texts him but still nothing.

They look at each other for a moment, then walk inside a broken-down train car that's been stuck inside the bunker for years. B.B sees Falke Wulf and immediately stops in his tracks

"Is- is this guy from the Wulf House?"

"Yep. Picked him up last night, he kept telling me his name and that he wanted to leave town. I told him there's no way out unless the Wulf House leaves, so he came here with me"

"Cass, they're looking for this guy! His superiors are kicking down every door right now!" B.B exclaims "You can't keep him here, they'll storm this place!"

"Well- we can't let 'em get there hands on him, either!" She responds

"Wait, why not? ..don't tell me you fell in love with him, Cass"

She punches B.B in the arm "Shut up, that's not even close to the reason"

"Okay! ..so why can't we just dump him back out there?"

"Because he went AWOL, and helped me escape from them last night.. if they get Falke, they'll kill him"

B.B pauses for a moment before answering "...So Fucking What?! He's one of them, they're trying to murder you, and now me because I'm helping you! Fuck this guy, let 'em take his head off!"

Cassia picks B.B up by his hoodie and slams him against the wall "You don't get to make any decisions because you don't know what happened. I found him, he helped me, so I say we help him get away. Got it?"

Falke is woken by the argument so he sits up "Whoa, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?"

B.B struggles to breathe "ugh... we were just debating on whether to throw you back to the Wulf House or not. I'm all for it- no offence, pal"

"Oh"

Cassia drops B.B and looks at Falke "Ignore him, we're not gonna hand you over. You're safe here"

Falke looks at B.B "Did someone say they were looking for me? I think I heard that part"

"You are correct, you Wulf House son of a bitch"

Cassia glares at the Crow angrily

"What? He is a member of that family and he's a recruit for them so I'm just calling it as I see it. Excuse the hell out of me for being so blunt!"

The young Wulf stands up and looks around the train car "Where are we?"

"My bunker. Are you hungry? I've got some food over here" Cassia says

"I'm pretty hungry, Cass. I wouldn't mind a snack" B.B adds

She shoulder bumps past him "You don't get anything because you're an asshole"

B.B gives her the middle finger when she turns her back to him. Falke follows her out of the train car and into the back area of her bunker. She opens a microwave and puts in a plate of leftovers for Falke.

"You have electricity down here?"

"Backup generator. Technically speaking, it's property of the city but, I think they've got more important things to worry about than me stealing a little electricity off them"

B.B rushes over and hands Cassia his phone "It's Manic"

She takes the phone "Manny? Are you alright?"

The Green Hedgehog sits in Thompson's living room "Yeah, I'm... fine"

"What happened, we heard Willard got you"

"We butted heads, sure- but he cut me up pretty good. Fucker had some razor made of energy and it tore right through my skin no problem... I underestimated him, Cass. I won't do that again"

"Manic, where are you?"

The Green Hedgehog leans against a table, while Thompson's girlfriend Mickie stitches his wounds closed.

"A couple friends of mine are letting me crash at their place... listen, another friend of mine was abducted by Wulf's troops while he beat the shit out of me. I gotta get her back before they kill her. I don't know how or when but I'm gonna get my hands on Willard again, and they'll be pulling that fuckin' razor out of his head this time"

The music on Cassia's radio stops playing abruptly

- **WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST WITH A MESSAGE FROM THE OFFICE OF MAYOR TINSEL:**

Cassia, Falke and Beans listen to her radio closely, while Manic, Thompson and Mickie watch their TV news

 **Hello, citizens of Metropolis. I'm proud to announce the Annual City Galla will be scheduled for Tomorrow, the 28th, instead of the 30th. I'd like to formally invite everyone to come out for a night of social activities and entertainment. Our newest guest Willard Wulf and his family will be there for a meet and greet. Here is Willard himself with an announcement of his own.**

Manic's eyes burn with rage when he sees the Wulf House leader appear on screen

 **As you may have seen, my family has taken control of the fight against bio-terrorism. Those filthy Elementals who cause havoc and death in your city, it stops now. And we want to assure the public that we, The Wulf House, are not the villains here.**

 **We have recently caught an Elemental and instead of killing it, I thought I should give a demonstration of it's true capabilities and mind state. In doing so, show you that monsters like Manic the Hedgehog and his band of freaks are the real danger to you.**

Manic bangs his fists against the table and shouts in anger

I **hope you come to see it, hopefully it'll change your mind about this entire mess Manic has created. See you tomorrow night.**

Mayor Tinsel stands in front of the camera once again

 **I want to also add that this year, the Galla is Free of charge to enter for everyone.**

 **So please, come down and enjoy a drink with us, your elected city council. I will see you there.**

Manic immediately picks up the phone "We're hitting the Galla. I don't care"

"Manic, don't be stupid. The city council Galla? You're looking at hundreds of armed guards there ALONG with the Wulf House"

B.B takes the phone "She's right. You know Willard's just doing this to get you to come out again. It's a trap, dude!... I hate to admit it but- there's just too god damn many of 'em"

"Then we bring in someone who knows how to cut those numbers down. A computer wiz, someone who can even the odds"

Cassia takes the phone "Okay, lets humour that idea: we hit the Galla, get some hacker to help us and then what? We'll be shot on site, Manic!"

"You let me worry about the hacker. I just so happen to know the best one on the planet"

"What are you talking about?"

Manic smirks "Let me make a phone call, an old friend of mine owes me a favor from awhile back"

Cassia hands B.B his phone back and looks at him "What's he doing?"

Beans puts the phone away "I don't know, but I sure hope he's got a good friend with a good plan..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: The Big Event_

 _ **8 PM. City Council Galla**_

B.B and Cassia walk the downtown streets, carful to avoid The Wulf House soldiers or The Council's guards. They look up at the tall Holand building that hosts the Galla tonight, checking for blindspots that would be easier to enter through. Cass opens her phone and calls Manic

"So, where are we meeting?" She asks

"17th floor of the Slipcon Building" He replies "Y'know where that is?"

A brief but sad memory enters Cassia's mind when she hears that name. It's the last place she ever saw her older sister before she vanished.

"Yeah, I know it... 17th floor, which apartment?"

"Apt. 189. Door's open so just come in"

Cass hangs up and nudges B.B

"C'mon. We're going to the abandoned apartments across from the Holand building"

"Oh, the old Slipcon place. My mom used to live there before the junkies took it over. Heard some pretty nasty stories about that place" B.B says "Why does he wanna meet there?"

"Probably because nobody lives there anymore, and it's almost directly across from the Galla"

A few incoming footsteps make Cass and B.B hide behind a metal gate, until they see their friend Falke Wulf

"What'd you see out there?" Cassia asks

"Lots of heat. Every guard is armed with an automatic rifle, stun grenades and those blades your friend was hit with" Falke answers

"So, in other words: they got plenty of ways to kill us" B.B says

The Wulf sighs "Yeah, that's a pretty accurate way of putting it, Ben"

Cassia's metallic arm glows neon pink "Well, I've got a pretty good answer to that, boys. Now, lets go meet Manic and his team"

Up in Apt. 189, The Green Hedgehog uses binoculars to see the Holand building from the balcony he stands on. First he spots Snipers on every rooftop in the surrounding area. Next, he sees Amoured Vehicles patrolling the streets, soldiers hanging off the sides with their rifles aimed high.

Then someone calls his name from one floor above

"Hey Manic!"

He looks up "Tails, that you?"

"Correct, my friend!"

The Two Tailed Fox jumps off the balcony and flies down to Manic's floor. He shakes his hand and look over to Manic's other friend inside

"Tails, this is my good friend Thompson"

The Fox shakes the much taller hedgehog's hand "Hey, I'm gonna be your Hacker for tonight"

"Sup, dude. My girlfriend wanted to come along but this is some life or death shit so I told her to stay home. She's a big fan of yours, by the way. Can I get an autograph, bro?" Thompson asks

"Wow, I've never had anyone ask for an autograph before" Tails says "Yeah, do you have a pen and paper?"

Manic takes a photo of them and quickly sends it to Thompson's girlfriend Mickie "There, that'll do for now. Can we get back to the business at hand?"

"Right. Let me get my gear out" Tails says

He puts his backpack on a coffee table, pulls out a Chrome-plated laptop, and a Silver cellphone. He plugs the charger into the wall and logs into his account, then notices there is no electricity in the apartment

"...is this an abandoned building?" Tails asks

"Yep. Power was shut off years ago" Thompson answers

"...then my system will only be working for a limited amount of time, guys"

Manic looks at him "How limited?"

"An hour, MAYBE. Battery's at 60%, and SAGE uses up a pretty good chunk of that battery power"

"Shit balls... our window is getting smaller... we have to move within the next 5 minutes" Manic says, then calls Cassia "Cass, get up here, our time table just moved up"

"By how much?"

"I mean there is no time table, we gotta move in NOW"

Cassia hangs up and grabs B.B and Falke's hands

"Hang on, boys. We gotta get upstairs

She uses her Medallion's energy to give her a speed boost, running at super sonic speeds up the Slipcon stairwell. The trio reach the 17th floor in 10 seconds, then come to an abrupt halt inside apt. 189

Falke and B.B groan quietly while Cassia catches her breath in the living room

"Please warn me next time you're gonna do that, Cass" B.B says

"You'll get used to that feeling after the third or fourth time" She responds

Manic walks into the living room "Welcome to the party, guys. Lets get introductions out of the way. I'm Manic, the big guy here is Thompson and this is our Hacker, Tails"

Cassia stands up "I'm Cass, the blue crow is B.B, and that's Falke Wulf over there"

Manic's eyes widen " _Wulf?!_ "

Cassia tries to explain but Manic grabs little Falke and almost throws him over the balcony railing but she grabs his arm

"Manic, Stop! He's not one of them! He wants to help!" She shouts

"I don't believe that for a second, Cass. This guy's a double agent and he's telling Willard everything!"

"If that were true, Wulf House would've been all over this place by now! Let him go!" Cassia says

He releases Falke's neck and steps away from him

"You're lucky I've got something more important to do right now, or else I'd waste you, Wulf" Manic says "...lets get ready"

Cassia helps Falke up and over to the couch, glaring at the green hedghog on the way by.

Tails starts up the SAGE program and Manic stands on the balcony

"Ready to go" Tails says

Manic grabs the railing "On my mark"

* * *

Willard Wulf walks through the "high society" crowd attending tonights Galla. He introduces himself, shakes hands and laughs with various members of Council. After one glass of wine, he excuses himself and walks towards an exit with 2 guards on both sides. They open the door for him and shut it as he goes through.

The Wulf House leader continues along a dimly lit hallway and knocks on a door encased with bulletproof glass. Another guard looks out and lets Willard in, then shuts the door behind him

"Starr, is it? That's a nice name you have" Willard says

Manic's friend Starr is strapped to a metal table and kept in a small laboratory with bulletproof glass all around. She tries to get loose but the restraints aren't coming off anytime soon. She also notices various IV tubes attached to her left arm, pumping an unknown liquid into her bloodstream

Willard sits at a control console "Your file says you're a 14-year old dropout who almost killed your parents about 2 weeks ago. Is that accurate?"

Starr says nothing

"..and that you met Manic the hedgehog last week-"

She stays silent

"What the file doesn't say is that you don't know how to control your abilities. I'm gonna take a guess and say; you came to Manic asking for help with your abilities, help show you how to control them"

"Let me out of here and I'll show you what I can do-"

A scientist presses a button and Starr screams in pain. Willard puts the file folder down and looks through the glass

"I'll make this simple: tell me who's helping Manic, and where he hides in this city. I won't tell you that you can save yourself- because you can't. What I can tell you is if you cooperate, I'll pull the plug on you and you won't have to suffer any longer" Willard says

"You're a sick, twisted bastard!"

Willard types on a keyboard and presses the ENTER key. He and his team wait for the system to initiate the commands, but nothing happens. Willard presses ENTER again but still nothing. He grabs the remote from the scientist and presses the red button over and over

Starr smiles "Having a problem?"

Willard throws the remote away "Open the Blast doors. Do it, NOW!"

The scientists run over to the control console and frantically type on the keyboard. Willard glares at Starr through the glass

Shouting and yelling can be heard from outside the laboratory, then the power is cut off. No one can see in the blackout until the Emergency lights pop on.

Manic and Cassia appear behind Willard and shoot energy blasts at him

"Get the door, I'll handle this sack of shit!" Manic orders

Cassia aims her Medallion at the Blast door and fires a huge energy ray, but this does nothing.

Willard gets to one knee and Manic grabs him by the face and blasts him with his Medallion's energy. The Wulf House leader takes the heat for a few seconds, then he gets loose and jumps into the hallway.

Willard shuts the doors and locks them with an airtight seal. The skin around his left eye is burned and smoke rises off, but he keeps moving.

"Shoot them when they get out" Willard orders his guards "Keep them occupied while I grab my gear"

Back in the Lab, Manic tries to pry open the glass doors that Starr is trapped behind, but they won't open. He calls Tails for help

"T, I got these Blast doors that won't open, any suggestions?"

"Point the camera at them so I can scan it" Tails responds

Manic points his phone's camera at the doors and Tails types on his latop.

"Well?"

"It's an advanced system and it can't be over ridden... last time I ran into something like that, I had to overload it's charge"

"Meaning what? You charged it'd battery until it blew up? Is that right?"

Tails nods "Yeah. You're gonna have to blow it up that way"

Cassia looks at the console, then sees the IV tubes in Starr's arm are connected to this system

"Wait! Those tubes are connected to her arm, there's something being injected into her bloodstream!" Cassia says "If we over charge it, the console may hurt her, or worse"

Manic shouts in anger "...Starr, listen: We're gonna get you out, don't worry!"

"Do it that way. Blow up the console. Whatever it does to me, I can take it" Starr says

"...alright. Get ready"

Cassia rips off the cover to the console's power outlet and she and Manic aim their Medallions at the core. Manic counts to 3 and they shoot their energy rays at it. The entire room heats up as the system is overloaded by this charge, and then it blows up.

Manic and Cassia are thrown against the walls as the explosion rattles the Lab.

Manic looks up and sees Starr lying on the ground. He gets up and races toward her.

"Starr, you alright? Kid! Wake up!"

Starr's eyes open "...that was different..."

"You alright? Your eyes are glowing purple" Manic points out

"Really? I can still see perfectly fine... that's cool!"

Cassia stands up "Wanna continue this conversation in a cell? Lets get outta here!"

Out in the Lounge, Tails, Falke, Thompson and B.B use their nighvision goggles to help attack the guards during the blackout. B.B attaches one of Tails' mobile devices to each of the guards' rifles, then they burst into flames. Thompson runs at the guards and shoulder tackles them through glass balcony doors, then beats down any remaining soldiers.

Willard grabs Mayor Tinsel and they duck into a service elevator

"What is going on here?!" Tinsel demands

"Everything is moving exactly as planned" Willard answers

"Your plan was to get these outlaws in here, tearing this place apart?!"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"You have lost COMPLETE control of this situation, Willard!"

"You will lose your life if you speak to me like that ever again"

Tinsel steps back from Willard, waiting for the elevator ride to end. They get off 5 floors below and enter a vault-like room.

Tails looks at his scanner as it beeps "...shit, guys! They've dispatched a _**War Chopper!**_ We need to leave!"

Manic helps Starr through the hall and into the Lounge "How long do we have?"

"2 minutes, probably less than that"

"Okay, everyone-"

A Wulf House soldier fires a shotgun at Manic's back, dropping him to the floor. Cassia provides cover fire while Tails drags him to safety. Thompson picks up a metal desk and throws it against the door.

B.B puts a cloth on Manic's wound "That's in there pretty deep, bro"

"I'll be alright, my Medallion can heal it. Let's get to the balcony" Manic orders

The group duck as the Wulf House fire their machine guns into the Lounge. Manic stays at the back of the group, covering them as they head onto the balcony.

A big explosion knocks the metal desk out of the doorway and Lieutenant Tullen runs inside. He pulls out a long blade and slices Manic's back open, knocking him to the floor.

Tails leads the team across a ledge and toward a Construction crane. He uses the SAGE program to move the crane closer, but more Wulf House soldiers fire at them from a rooftop across the street. a Sniper finds Tails' head on his scope and fires.

Cassia pulls the Fox down just before the bullet strikes him.

They duck down as over 100 Rifles fire bullets at them from all directions. Spot lights are shined over to their location to help the shooters find their targets.

"Fuck, there's too many!" Thompson shouts

Falke looks back and sees Manic being cut by Tully's blade, so he runs back inside.

Just before he delivers the killing blow, Tully is pushed off the balcony by Falke. Manic looks at him, then he sees the rest of the Wulf House soldiers enter the Lounge

"What the hell?"

"Falke just killed Tully!"

"He's helping the Elementals escape!"

"Get him!"

Falke picks Manic up, pushes him into the balcony and shuts the doors behind him. Cassia looks in and sees the Wulf House surround Falke and beat him to the ground.

She tries to help him but Manic stops her

"Come on. We can't go back"

At the same time, Starr walks onto the ledge and fires a massive projectile towards the shooters across the street. The entire street is rocked by the force of this blast, and most of them are sent flying backwards.

"Let's get across before they start shooting again!" Tails shouts

Starr moves first, aiming her energy at the shooters in case they want to open fire again.

The Wulf House Soliders break through the metal doors and chase Manic's team across the narrow ledge, and onto the crane. The team reach the edge of the crane and look back

"Tails, take Starr and fly down to the Slipcon building" Manic orders "The rest of you guys, we're gonna have to jump! Aim for that Scafold over there!"

Starr hangs onto Tails' forearm and he flies them off the crane, and heads down toward the abandoned apartment building.

Manic sees the Soliders running at them "Come on, jump!"

B.B gets a running start and he jumps as far as he can. He lands directly on the scafold 25 feet below and quickly ducks into the building. Thompson runs and jumps off the crane, smashing through a window and landing inside. Cassia uses her Medallion energy to help float down onto the scafold safely.

Manic takes one step when his ankle is grabbed

"What the- fuck?! Let me go!"

Willard Wulf reached through the bars of the construction crane under Manic to grab him. The Green Hedgehog struggles to get free but Willard has a tight grip.

Cassia looks out the window and sees Manic fighting off Willard on the crane, so she aims her metallic arm at Wulf and fires a painful energy blast at him. He yelps in pain and releases Manic, giving him a chance escape.

Manic jumps across but misses the scafold and lands on a metal platform several floors down. He groans in pain but waves to Cassia to keep moving.

Willard looks at his team "Where the fuck is that Chopper?! I want these assholes, dead or alive. NOW!"

"Yes, sir! Moving out!"

Willard wraps gauze around his wounded right arm, swallows a neutrient capsule and growls angrily as it's effects kick in. His veins glow bright blue and his pupils dilate as the drug moves through his nervous system.

He jumps off the crane, lands on the same platform as Manic and chases him through the Slipcon building.

Tails guides everyone up onto the rooftop and wait for Manic. The SAGE program beeps a few times so he checks it, then looks into the night sky

"What the hell is that thing?" B.B asks

"Looks like the War Chopper is here" Tails answers

A large, Armoured Helicopter flies in from the west. The windshield is bulletproof, a massive Cannon looks for targets and two Soliders operate Gatling Guns mounted on the sides.

A lime green laser points at Cassia and the Cannon fires a rocket

"Oh shit, LETS GO!" Tails shouts

Starr shoots another massive energy blast and it implodes the rocket in mode air.

She walks to the edge of the building "You guys hide, I'm gonna take this guy out!"

Down on the 19th floor, Manic climbs the stairs, trying to reach the roof as fast as possible. He hears Willard racing up the stairs behind him, about 10 floors below. The Jade Medallion heals all of Manic's wounds except the ones caused by Willards' Static Razor.

He reaches the 24th floor when Wulf catches up and tackles him into a hallway.

They fight for control but Manic doesn't see Wulf pull out the static razor and slice his chest. Manic kicks him away and runs through an apartment, breaks through the old walls and into another unit.

"There's no way out, freak!" Willard calls out

Manic looks out a window and sees the War Chopper above the building, and dozens of Wulf House Vehicles surrounding the area on the streets below.

"You can't run from me this time, Manic. Put your hands behind your back and surrender"

The Green Hedgehog takes off his leather jacket and tosses it aside

"I'm not running anymore. And I'm sure as hell not surrendering"

Willard rips off his bulletproof vest and flips his razor 3 times. Manic takes a deep breath and approaches the Wulf House Leader.

Willard lunges with the blade so Manic dodges, throws a punch but it's blocked. He launches a back spin kick that hits Willard in the body, then ducks as he slashes with the razor. Manic grabs Willard's cargo pants, puts his leg behind Wulf's and trips him with a Judo-style takedown.

Willard stabs Manic twice with the razor before it's knocked out of his hand. Manic gets full mount position and rains down hard punches to Willard's burnt face, causing blood and puss to spill out. Willard pushes Manic off and they jump to their feet.

Willard spits out blood, so Manic grins

"Taste good?"

Willard growls and runs at Manic with a flurry of punches. Manic easily dodges all of them and he counter punches back. Willard puts his hands up to block his head, so Manic knees him in the body and elbows his spine.

Manic hip-tosses Willard across the room and he bounces off an old refrigerator. The Wulf House Leader is slow to get to his feet, weakened from the beating his opponent has dished out.

He throws half-assed punches at Manic and he easily parries them. Willard falls to one knee, holding onto Manic's jeans for balance.

"I bet you never came across anyone like me. After all the armies you killed off, it's a kid from the Underground who returns the favor, Wulf"

Willard coughs up blood "..they're never gonna accept you, Manic. You're a freak! Nothing's gonna change if you kill me!"

Manic pulls Willard close and stabs him with the Static Razor, then blasts a hole through his chest with Jade Energy. Blood spills out like a waterfall, then Willard hits the floor. He soaks in a pool of his blood and Manic leaves the abandoned unit.

Back on the rooftop, Starr blasts Energy Rays at the War Chopper but narrowly misses her target. Tails types on the SAGE program and points it at the Chopper.

"Wait! That's our ride outta here!" He shouts

Cassia looks over "What, you can hack that thing?"

"Girl, I can hack _anything_ "

The Fox types furiously on his phone, and suddenly the War Chopper's weapons shut off. Tails uses his phone like a remote control for a drone, and lands the massive Chopper on the roof.

Thompson opens the doors and Cassia and Starr aim their Energy at the Soliders inside

"Run away before my friends disintagrate you into ash" B.B orders

The Wulf House Soliders obey the order and get out. They run inside the building, and Tails jumps into the pilots' seat. Everyone else jumps in and put their seat belts on.

Cassia calls Manic "Hey, we've got a ride outta here. Hurry up!"

"You guys get going, I'm gonna find my own way"

"Manic! Let's go!"

"There's something I gotta do right now, Cass. Trust me"

Cassia hangs up and looks at Tails "He said to go. He's gotta do something..."

"Always over dramatic, that guy"

Tails lifts the Chopper into the sky and they head out.

Another War Chopper approaches and fires missiles at the team's chopper

"Fuck, is that another one?!" Tails asks

"Yep, comin' in hot!" Thompson answers

"Grab the wheel, Cass. I'll disable his engine"

Before Tails can pick up the SAGE program and hack the other chopper, Starr fires a massive Energy Ball toward it. The resulting explosion creates bright purple flames and a cloud big enough for the whole city to see.

"Look at the pretty light show I made, guys!" Starr exclaims

Tails looks at everyone, not knowing what to say so he sits back in the pilots' seat

"Right. Light show.."

The Wulf House Soliders reach the 24th floor and find their boss laid out in his own blood. They scan the whole floor but find no one else

" _ **Commander Willard is down. We've got him stabilized but he needs medical evac now! There's no sign of the suspects at this time. Let's just get him out of here**_ "

Manic walks down a fire escape and sticks to the shadows. There's Cleaners all over the streets looking for him so he does his best to avoid them. He quickly reaches the streets and runs to a man hole cover. he picks it up, climbs down a ladder and puts the cover back on. He's heading into the sewers to see his mentor, Farrell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter _7: If You Want Something Done Right..._

 _ **Prisoner Containment Cell**_

 _ **10 Hours After Galla Assault**_

After his capture at the Galla, Falke Wulf has been tied to a chair and beaten all night. His former colleagues witnessed him push Lieutenant Tullen off the 64th floor balcony in order to save Manic the Hedgehog's life.

He's been considered a traitor to The Wulf House.

A bucket of ice water is thrown in the young Wulf's face to wake him up and get his attention. The metal gate to his cell is opened and high ranking Wulf House officers enter one by one. Falke isn't intimidated by them in the least, and spits blood in their direction.

"You think you're a hero to them, recruit?" an officer asks in a gruff, smokers voice

"I'm not a recruit anymore. And I think I did the right thing" Falke responds

"Your uncle Willard dedicates his life fighting these monsters, and you aid them? That's the right thing?"

"You know he wasn't the good guy here! Don't get it twisted!"

Willard Wulf limps into the cell "...you speak of me as if I were dead, nephew"

Falke gasps "Will, I - I heard you were killed in combat"

The Leader chuckles "So did everyone in this building. But I'm not so easy to kill. Manic did a number on me, however he lacks true killer instinct... but you don't. You had no problem murdering my lieutenant to save that green asshole's life. And you say you did the right thing? Yeah?"

Falke gulps before speaking "...you and I both know we're not here to do good. You're not this big War Hero, you're a killer who murders for fun-"

"Are you not my family, my blood? This is what we do! We clean the garbage out of society and make this world a better place! ...what, did ya think Manic and his friends were gonna come here to rescue you? They don't give a fuck, Falke! I do!... at least I did before you betrayed us..."

"Someone had to stand up to you, Willard"

"...and for that, you will never see day light again. I promised your mother I would look after you, and if that means locking you down here for the rest of your life, well- I'd say you'd better be glad I let you live"

Willard whispers into a guard's ear and turns to the exit.

Falke has one last thing to say before he goes

"You'll lose, uncle. These guys can do things I've never seen before, things you can't handle or keep up with. Quit before Manic finishes the job on you!"

Willard turns around "It's your little girlfriend who you should've told to quit. She's gonna get it the worst of any of them, Falke. That's on you"

The Wulf House leader limps ourt of Falke's cell and his Officers follow him to the door. A guard slams the cell door and puts his key in to lock it once more. Falke is going to sit out for the rest of the Occupation.

* * *

Manic has spent the last 4 hours down in an underground tunnel system that connects through the Sewers. His mentor and father figure, Farrell, has been hiding out here ever since The Wulf House began their occupation of Metropolis. Manic made sure to bring a few cases of White Ox Beer on his way over.

They've been drinking all night down here.

Even though he's been drinking beer after beer nonstop, Manic's Jade Medallion helps him keep pace with the alcohol consumption and keeps him from getting too drunk.

"Y'know, Pops.." Manic says

Farrell turns to face him, clearly wasted by now

"I don't get why they- they don't like me, or us. Those high society suit-dummies, or the ' _concerned parents_ '. I do nothing but save their stuck up asses and I kick the crap outta the bad guys! It's like-"

Farrell interruptes "Those snobs won't ever like us, Manny! They hate it that a kid from the Underground has abilities like yours, they'd rather have a clean-cut pretty boy as their great hero. Fuck these clowns, don't worry 'bout what they think or if they like you, son. Just do what you do"

Manic smiles "You're right, Pops! To hell with these ungrateful assholes, I don't need 'em to like me! ...Dad, you always know the right thing to say, you just- make it so clear to me, y'know"

"You're my boy, Manic. My Son! Maybe not by blood, but I raised you up to be a good man. I did my best for you, Manic. ..I want ya to know that. I love you, my son"

Farrell reaches over and hugs the Green Hedgehog, while he finishes his last can. Manic thinks about what to do today, then notices Farrell's eyes are closed

"Pops? You good?"

He carefully picks Farrell up and guides him to the ground. He fell asleep on Manic's shoulder after that last conversation, due to how many beers he's had.

 _God damn, Pops. You're getting rusty at this, old man_ Manic thinks to himself

The Green Hedgehog plugs his headphones into his phone and turns on his playlist.

He gets halfway through the first song when he senses someone approaching.

His left hand shines Green and he aims it at the nearest platform "Who's that stumbling around in the dark?"

Benni Beans, his short, blue Crow friend, puts his hands up defensively "It's me, Iron Man, chill!"

Manic lowers his hand and takes off his headphones "What is it, B.B? I'm a very busy man"

B.B notices all the empty beer cans scattered around the platform "...yeah, clearly. Look, Mayor Tinsel has been trying to get ahold of you all morning! He left the phone number to his office downtown"

"What? Why does he wanna talk to me? Fuckin' asshole hired a whole Army to come kill me!" Manic responds

"I think he wants a truce, bro"

"...no way, I'm not going for it! He set me up, he's gonna deal with the consequences! He can't just start a war, then try to talk his way out! Not happening!"

"Manic, think what this could mean; Wulf House leaves and everyone can go back to the way it was before! We need a resolution, dude! Seriously!"

Manic takes a moment to think this through "...you sure he's serious about this truce? I won't get shot in the head if I meet him? Cuz I don't play that shit, B.B"

"Well, lets call him and find out"

The tiny Crow dials the number to Mayors' office and asks the secretary to put him through to Tinsel's line. He hands the phone to Manic and crosses his arms

"Hello, this is Mayor Tinsel"

"...It's Manic. You had something to say to me?"

"Manic, yes, I'm glad you called! ...I want a peaceful resolution to our disagreement. There's no need for further bloodshed. I would like to set up a meeting between us to discusss a possible compromise on this matter"

Manic scoffs " _Compromise_... it sounds like you want some kinda peace treaty. Those _always_ go well for everyone.."

"Call it what you will but Manic, please- For the sake of the citizens here, lets end this pointless fight! I know you have loved ones who live here, I do too! I don't want them to go through this occupation any more than you do" Tinsel pleads

"...I'll call you in an hour to set up a meet. Don't bring that Thug Wulf or any of his Cleaners. You want peace? It'll be on my terms"

Manic hangs up before The Mayor can respond and he gives B.B his phone back.

The tiny Crow looks at him "So, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna pick up my _**Personal Advisor**_ "

Tails sits in Thompson's living room, working on his SAGE A.I program. The fox dropped everyone off and hid the War Chopper in a nearby landfill late last night. Mickie made breakfast for everyone and B.B left right after to find Manic.

An hour later they return

Manic hops a fence into Thompson's backyard and enters through the sliding glass door with B.B "Hey, I'm tired of climbing over that wooden fence and sneaking through the back door, Mick"

"Well, until these Wulf House douchebags leave, get used to it" Mickie replies

"Funny you say that because I may have a way of getting these assholes out of town and ending this occupation"

Mickie and her boyfriend turn to the Green Hedgehog "How?"

"He's called a truce, but I have a few demands before we get there. Guess what I'm gonna demand, guys"

"You're gonna get equal rights instated into the work force, arent't you!" Mickie exclaims

"What? God, no. I don't care about that! Try again"

"A new Stadium to be built in Westvalley, right?" B.B asks

"The football team already sucks ass, they don't need a bigger Stadium encouraging that suckage"

"You... want Club Rouge to be reopened, don't ya?" Thompson guesses

"Ooh, I never thought of that.. that'll have to wait. No, seriously, though"

"The Wulf House's disbandment, you idiots!" Tails says

"Finally! Yes, my friend. But I need a favor from you, T. Come with me to the meet, I'm terrible at negotiations" Manic says

"Me? But I don't even live in this city!"

"You're the smartest guy in this room, a bit geeky, but that works in our favor, bro! Please, I need you on this"

Tails puts his SAGE program down "...Okay, I'll do it"

"Great, the rest of you guys- stay ready. This may turn ugly so I'll call you in the event that we're attacked. Speaking of that, Where's Starr and Cassia?"

Mickie looks up "They went out for a ' _girl's day out_ ' but didn't invite me because I don't have superpowers... little bitches..."

"Oh. Just great"

Tails looks in a mirror "Should I wear something fancy to this meet?"

"We're meeting the mayor, yes you should! Put on a dress shirt and slacks, you gotta look important!" Manic answers

"Gee, thanks. Hey, does anyone have any business clothes I can borrow?"

"I got a few dress shirts and some slacks still in their package, I never wore 'em. I'm not a fan of business attire" Thompson says

Tails follows the larger Hedgehog into the master bedroom and looks through the various outfits. After 10 minutes Tails comes out wearing a Black Dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, matching Black business slacks with Gold wallet chain, completed with Gold bracelets and a Gold Chain around his neck.

"Wow, lookin' sharp, Prower" Manic says

"I feel like my mother named me Chad and put me through Boarding School all my life. This shit is not me" Tails responds

Thompson joins the group "I almost forgot to give you the matching hat"

He puts a Black and Red Fedora on Tails' head, pushing his long hairs over his face

Manic, Thompson and B.B laugh hysterically at the Fox, while Mickie takes a selfie with Tails

"I don't think it looks bad" She says

Tails lowers his head "My humiliation... is complete"

"Jesus, that's awesome! Miles Prower: International Douchebag of mystery" Manic laughs

"Screw you guys, I change my mind. I'm not doing this"

Manic stops him "Tails, I'm joking, bro! Please, I need you to do this. I'll stop- Guys, stop laughing! The fate of this city rests in _**Chad's**_ hands!"

Everyone laughs even harder while Tails pushes past them "Lets just get this over with so I can take this shit off"

"You're the boss, T" Manic looks back "I'll see you guys later, got a truce to negotiate"

Manic jumps into Thompson's Blue 4x4 Truck and Tails sits in the passenger seat. They reverse out of the driveway and drive towards downtown

"Hey, you don't look so bad. Head to the clubs downtown dressed like that and shit, you might even pickup a girl. Or a guy, whichever you want, bro"

"Fuck you. This is the last favor I do for you"

"Last one I need"

Manic calls Mayor Tinsel and sets the meeting place at the Downtown Fountain Park. They drive around for 20 minutes, then they pull up to a curb about a block away from the park.

As Manic and Tails walk down the street, everyone around stops to stare at them. A few girls smile and wave to Tails specifically, making him smile in return

"You seeing this? They like me" Tails says

"I told ya the girls downtown would like that shit. Now straight face, there's the Mayor"

Manic and Tails enter the park and two of Tinsel's guards pat them down for weapons.

"Hello Manic" Tinsel greets

"Tin man" Manic replies

"And you brought a friend. Your name is?"

Manic begins to speak when Tails cuts in

"Tommy- uh.. _Trick_. _**Tommy Trick**_ , sir. I'm Manic's personal advisor"

Tails shakes Tinsel's hand while Manic raises an eyebrow

"You're not from Metropolis, are you?"

"No, I was born in Two Gates City, and went school in The Casino Zone"

"Oh, wow. What's your major?"

"...I went in for advanced physics but was always interested in Public Relations so I uh- became an Advisor"

"So, you'd know how to deal with a PR mess, Mr. Trick? I'm having trouble with those lately"

Manic cuts in "Great, yeah real interesting but can we get back to the truce thing?"

Tinsel clears his throat and stands up straight "Alright. What are your demands?"

"I think it's completely fair to ask that you get these redneck assholes out of town because they've fucked up this place more than I ever have"

"Done. I will dismiss Willard Wulf and his team today"

"Do it publicly, so everyone knows he's gone" Manic says

"...alright, but in return I ask that you and your friends refrain from any destructive activity in Metropolis. We don't need another situation like this gaining worldwide attention. Y'know, ever since Wulf brought his circus to town, tourism rates have spiked, people actually _want_ to come here to see the shit show" Tinsel says

"Well, you hired them so..."

"You're right. Is there anything else on your list of demands, Manic?"

"Re-open Club Rouge downtown and you can guarantee my vote for the next election"

"Fair enough. I'm glad we could come to an agreement"

The Mayor is escorted back to city hall while Tails and Manic hop back in Thompson's 4x4 Truck and drive back to his place. Half an hour later Tinsel comes on the news to keep his promise and publicly fire The Wulf House, banishing them from Metropolis

Manic sits back in a reclining chair and drinks a can of White Ox Beer while listening to Mayor Tinsel

"I know he's a corrupt bastard, but that guy Tinsel ain't so bad. Not to me, at least"

Tails puts his phone down "You sure it was a great idea that Tinsel go on TV to announce Wulf's dismissal?"

"Hell yeah, it is! It's like a giant middle finger to Willard Wulf that the whole town can watch and laugh at. What's the worst that can happen?"

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

B.B walks inside the house "Mayor Tinsel is dead"

"What?!"

"Holy shit!"

"That was fast.."

Manic puts his beer down "Okay, so maybe it wasn't the greatest idea... wait, do you guys hear that?"

Everyone stays silent for a moment, then the sound of shouting, glass shattering and police sirens grow louder. Mickie opens the front door and sees fires raging in the distance, gunfire between cops and Wulf House Soldiers and citizens running for their lives

"Manic, they're attacking the city!"

"Those sons of bitches! ...alright, I'm calling Cassia and Starr in"

Meanwhile at The Wulf House Downtown HQ, Willard limps through a dark hallway and reaches the containment cells. He uses his key to unlock Falke Wulf's cell and lets him out

"You want out, here's your chance. Go on" Willard orders

"What, I can't go out there! The whole damn city's looking to shoot anyone in a Wulf House vest because of you, I won't last 5 minutes!" Falke shouts

"This is your freedom, kid. Take it or leave it"

The young Wulf wants to argue with his uncle but he knows this won't change anything. He walks upstairs and grabs his gear bag, while Willard watches him leave Headquarters

"Nobody disrespects the brotherhood and lives. I'm gonna kill you, Manic... you and this whole city on my out"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Power Is Not Given, It's Taken_

The Mayor has been assassinated on City Hall's steps and the battle for control of Metropolis begins. Members of City Council lock themselves inside Tinsel's office and send their police force out defend the perimeter.

Meanwhile, Manic leads his friends onto the streets to fight The Wulf House directly.

Tails, still going by the alias Tommy Trick, stays close to Manic, while B.B, Thompson and Mickie grab a weapon each and follow behind the Green Hedgehog. His Medallion's energy illuminates off the suburban streets when rain begins to pour down.

Manic fires Jade Energy Blasts at his enemies, causing small explosions of Neon Green and knocking the soldiers backward. The 5 friends race through each neighbourhood, smashing any member of Wulf House that they encounter.

Cassia jumps off a rooftop and joins the group, while Starr follows as she glides gracefully through the air with her new found abilities.

"What's the plan?" Cassia asks

Manic blasts more guards "We find one of Willard's lieutenants. They'll know where that coward piece of shit is holed up"

Starr flies higher into the sky so she can look over the entire city.

"Manic! I can see a big group protecting someone over there!"

"That's Neon Northpoint, alright lets go!"

The crew splits off into three smaller groups so they can surround the Wulf House soldiers on all sides. Tails and B.B take the left side, while Cassia and Starr circle the right, and Mickie and Thompson sneak up behind the soliders.

Manic races straight up the middle so he can take them on face-to-face.

Starr is shot at by a few soliders and civilians so she fires a massive energy blast at them. The resulting explosions cause the victims to glow orchid purple before imploding into ashes.

She goes to fire again but Cassia grabs the teenagers' arm

"That's enough, you don't need to kill everyone, kid"

"These snobs hate us anyway, what's the big deal?"

"You're murdering the innocent ones, genius. Focus on Willard, alright?"

"Just calm down, _Courtney Love_. I'll make sure not to kill your little boyfriend from The Wulf House, so chill!"

Starr pulls her arm out of Cassia's grip and takes off toward the Soliders.

Manic runs at the group of Cleaners and uses his Medallion's energy to shield him from gunfire, while smashing through them like a bowling ball.

Starr jumps off a rooftop and starts disintegrating every Solider. Manic gives her a worried look, but then spots the Lieutenant so he moves on.

The lone Cleaner aims his rifle at Manic but Thompson pulls the gun away and kicks him in the body. The power of the kick knocks the lieutenant to the ground and Manic kneels down beside him

"Tell me where Willard is and I'll let you walk away" Manic demands

"Go fuck yourself"

Manic releases the lieutenant and stands up, then he motions for Cassia to work her magic.

As the Cleaner groans in pain, Tails picks a cellphone off the ground and plugs it into his SAGE program. Within 30 seconds he's able to decrypt the text messages and view them.

"Willard's at a bunker in Southcounty!"

Cassia stands up and looks to Manic for what to do next

A massive group of angry civilians armed with knives and baseball bats make their way towards them

"You can't leave me here, freak! They'll tear me apart!" The lieutenant pleads

Manic reads the name tag on his jacket before answering "Maybe you shouldn't have invaded their homes and beat them til they couldn't stand. It goes both ways, **Lieutenant Stone** "

The group takes off into the streets while Manic gives one last smirk to Stone before leaving.

Stone jumps to his feet "Fuck you Manic! You'll get yours, you motherfu-"

The angry mob bum rushes him and starts beating Stone with their weapons. He's cut by knives, smashed by Crowbars and pummeled by vicious punches, kicks, elbows and knees from all directions. He tries to fight back but there's 20 of them against him.

"AGHHH! FUCK YOU MANIC! YOU COCKSUCKER!"

The cursing only gets drowned out by the roaring of every citizen who was a victim of The Wulf House now getting their revenge.

Manic and his friends run across town and find the bunker Willard Wulf is hiding in. Manic, Cassia and Starr use their combined abilities to burn a hole through the front door and everyone enters. Tails plugs his A.I program into a desktop and begins hacking into the internal system.

He presses the ENTER key on a keyboard and every locked door is suddenly opened up

"Guys, I have to stay at the desktop, this security system will lock me out if I disconnect. Go get that son of a bitch" Tails says

Manic nods at his friend and he leads everyone through the halls. They walk past a mess hall, a TV room, a computer room with missing electronics and finally they reach the Captains' quarters.

Willard is looking at 5 security monitors when the door is blasted off it's hinges. Manic keeps his arm raised, aiming his Jade Energy at Willard's head

"I just about shit myself when I heard you lived through our last encounter, Willard" Manic says

Willard grins "Really?"

"No, it was a figure of speech- I meant I couldn't believe I didn't blast 10 holes through your chest. This time I will"

The Wulf House Leader turns around to face his advisory

"Manic, I don't think you've thought this through. If I die, there'll be a parade for me because I fought the real bad guys, I did something positive for the world. You've only done positive things for yourself- actually, the only thing you've ever done is make everyone more and more disappointed every time you were in the paper for some stupid shit you did"

Manic looks at his friends to see their reactions, but no one says a word

Willard continues "That being said, when you die... well, no ones gonna give a shit. Because you're selfish. Maybe your sister and your boyfriend at the desktop will show up to the funeral, but nobody else"

"Hey. Don't call him my boyfriend. I'll have you know I was gonna ask Cassia out after I blast you into pieces, okay" Manic blurts out

Cassia turns to him "Manny, you- what?"

"I was gonna tell you later but, screw it. I really like you, like a lot. You're just like me in so many ways and I just wanna be with you-"

Starr groans "Ugh. Can you guys take him into custody or whatever before this turns into Jersey Shore. Christ..."

"Shut up, the adults are having a moment" Manic says

Willard chuckles "It's funny that you say that because I've got another young adult who's ben asking about your girlfriend"

"Wait, what? Who?"

The Wulf House Leader presses a button on his keyboard and all his security monitors zoom in on Falke Wulf being surrounded by an angry mob

"Where is he?!" Cassia demands

As Willard tells her where Falke is, Manic stares at her with a blank expression

"..Manny, I'm sorry.. but I have to find him"

Cassia takes off running out of the bunker, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

Willard breaks that silence by laughing hysterically in Manic's face

The Green Hedgehog backhands him across the face angrily

Willard spits out blood "Fuck you! This is what happens when you're a selfish fuck! You did this, not me! I was just hired to kill you, and I will, don't think I won't"

"You're not doing shit, Wulf. You're done"

Manic grudgingly steps away from Willard so Thompson can bind his hands with Zipties. Once he's restrained, Manic calls Tails and says they're ready to leave.

Willard turns to Starr "I know you're more powerful than Green Dick here. Why are you taking orders from him? Don't you wanna be the boss?"

"Don't listen to him, kid. He's just trying to get you to help him out of here. He'll stab ya in the back once he's free" Manic warns

Starr looks at Willard for a moment, then at her hands, glowing orchid purple and pulsing with energy.

"Starr-"

The purple hedgehog blasts B.B, Mickie and Thompson out of the chambers and into the hallway. She uses her telekinesis to pick up the smashed door and put it back on it's hinges, locking it shut from the inside.

Thompson tries opening it "Argh, shit! What's she doing?!"

B.B bangs on the door "Manic!"

Inside the room, Starr aims one arm at Manic, the other at Willard, ready to disintegrate them both at any moment

"Starr, what're you doing" Manic gulps

Willard laughs "She's finally understanding. She's stronger than you, Manic. I made sure of that"

"Yeah, how so?"

"When I put those IV's in her, it wasn't an antidote that went into her bloodstream. I put an enhancing supplement in there. Obviously it worked because she survived the explosion, and she hasn't rotted from the inside. I was curious to see if it'd actually work"

Willard looks at Starr "So, you're welcome"

She lowers her arm and brings her full attention to Manic

"...alright, you wanna kill me? Go ahead. Do it! I try to help you and this is what I get in return. So do it, Starr!"

Willard tries to get loose from the zipties on his wrists but can't get free, so he sits on his office chair and interrupts Manic

"You don't get it. You started this whole thing"

"You're talkin' shit, man, I didn't do nothing!"

"Oh, yes you did. It started when you activated your powers with that Jade Medallion around your neck. But then others started developing powers around the world, Gem or not. You _created_ the Elementals, Manic"

Starr's eyes widen "You did this? You made me into a freak?!"

"Well, you weren't complaining when you learned how to fly..."

"You did this Manic! I had a perfectly normal life before I became - _this!_ "

"Now, hold on, kid-"

Willard grins "You continue to disappoint everyone and ruin lives, Manic. That's one thing you're good at"

Starr growls angrily and starts charging up a massive energy ray in her hands

The Wulf House leader stands up "He took away your life and ruined everything for you, Starr.. kill him. Then we can run this city-"

Starr turns to Willard and fires her energy cannon at him. The beams instantly burn him from the inside out and he evaporates into purple mist.

Manic uses this split second chance to grab Starr and use his Medallion's energy to restrain her

"Starr, you gotta calm down!"

The Purple Hedgehog's energy over powers Manic's and he's pushed backwards. He smashes through the blast door and into the hallway.

Mickie helps him to his feet and Starr runs into the hallway

"Manic!"

"Stay behind me, guys!"

She aims her energy at everyone so Manic creates a shield of Jade energy to protect them from her attacks. Starr kicks Manic in the body and grabs him by the throat. She glides through the air and drags Manic across the floor on her way out of the bunker.

Manic sees Tails near the entrance so he uses his energy to push him out of the way, just as Starr starts firing orchid beams at him. Tails ducks behind a metal desk until Starr and Manic are gone.

B.B and the group catch up to Tails at the entrance

"What's going on?!" Tails asks

"The crazy bitch went rogue! She killed Willard and now she's trying to kill Manic!" B.B responds

"I'm calling Cassia, she can fight her"

On the other side of town, Cassia arrives just as an angry mob surrounds little Falke Wulf and beat him to the ground.

Cass fires bursts of energy that stun them, causing no more than a nasty shock. As they yelp in pain, Cass picks up Falke and uses her Crystal Medallion to race out of Southcounty.

Once they reach Downtown, Cass puts Falke on a park bench and heals him with her Medallion's powers. His veins glow Neon Pink as energy flows into his system. Cass wipes away the blood running from his nose and mouth, then her cellphone rings

"Yeah?" She answers

"Manic's in trouble" Tails says

"What? I thought you guys had Wulf trapped!"

"Not him. Starr"

A screeching sound pierces Cassia's eyes and she looks up at the sky. The grey rain clouds are illuminated by flashes of Orchid Purple and Neon Green.

Starr is smashing Manic against buildings and blasting him with energy beams high above the streets

"I'm on my way, I'll drop Falke off with you guys"

Cassia picks up the small Wulf and speeds off back towards Neon Northpoint. She reaches the group, puts Falke on the sidewalk and starts climbing up a tall building.

Starr's telekinisis traps Manic in the air and she blasts him with every energy ray she can conjure up. The Green Hedgehog's vision goes blurry as more and more beams strike him.

Finally Cassia gets close enough to fire a painful ray of Crystal energy at Starr

The Purple hedgehog releases Manic and screams in pain, giving Cass a chance grab Manic and make an escape.

By the time Starr recovers, no one is left in the area. She flies high up into the clouds and shouts so loud, all of Metropolis hears her.

Cassia and Manic jump into the sewer system underneath the city streets, and make their way through the pitch black tunnels.

Both the Medallions glow intensely bright, giving them a line of sight through the dark.

"...Is your boyfriend alright" Manic coughs

"Manny, lets not do this right now" Cassia responds

"Why not, there's nobody around to listen"

"I'm down here, rookie" a deep voice calls out from the shadows

"Who's there?! Come out right now!" Cassia shouts

"Relax. That's just Pops. He's harmless" Msnic says

Farrell approaches them and offers a can of White Ox to both, but only Manic accepts.

"So, you got your ass kicked again, boy?" Farrell asks

"It's different this time, old man" Manic replies

"I don't know, an ass whooping is still and ass whooping, no matter who done it"

Cassia smirks "A 14 year old girl beat his ass this time"

"-An **_Enhanced_** 14 year old girl, Cass"

"Hey, I ain't judging. You think a woman never beat me up, before? It's happened. Just take it on the chin and move on" Farrell says as he takes a drink of his beer

"Speaking of moving on, What are we gonna do about Starr? She's crazy O.P now" Cassia says

Farrell raises an eyebrow "O.P?"

"It means Over Powered"

"Ah. You kids and your slang these days"

Manic chugs his beer down in one gulp then grabs a fresh can

"I'm going to recover, then- ...I don't know"

"What do ya mean? You're Medallion is stronger than her Energy, right?"

"Well, Pops... turns out I activated Starr's abilities, and apparently others around the world. And Willard gave her an enhancement that made her stronger than me"

"What? How?"

"Well, it all started when I was messing around with my Medallion, okay? One day it just went BOOM and then I had these powers. I wanted more so I played around with it until I got more. Then I came down here to see what trouble I could get into. And that's when I met Cassia..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Digging Our Own Graves_

The Thunder storm clears by 9 PM and families of Metropolis have fled into their homes, hiding from The Elementals. Starr has torn the roof off City Hall and settles into the Mayors' office. Council men and women don't challenge the 14 year olds' leadership out of fear for their lives, and she decides to make a few changes.

After he rocovered from the last battle, Manic calls everyone to meet him and Cassia at her underground bunker in Westvalley. Tails, B.B, Falke, Mickie and Thompson all arrive at the same time and Cassia opens the blast door for them.

After a quick meal, everyone huddles in an old train car that's been buried underground for years, a place Cassia's used as a hideout for a few months.

"Alright, guys, we uh- got a big problem. Bigger than Wulf House, or Mayor Tinsel... Starr is more powerful than Cassia and myself. And I don't know how to beat her" Manic admits

B.B gets an idea "How about combining your powers-"

"We already tried that, Beans. When we were on our way here, Starr saw us and we tried to fight her but we couldn't do a damn thing, her energy is just too powerful, even more than these Medallions" Cassia explains

Tails looks up "Wasn't Willard saying something about an antidote? I bet he had it at his head quarters!"

"You're right, Tails, he was talking about that. Man, I hope it's still there" Manic says

Cassia puts her jacket on "Well, there's only one way to find out"

Manic stands up and stretches out, getting ready to for a fight.

He looks down at the fox "Heh, you're still rocking the _Chad_ look, eh"

He walks to the exit, waiting for a response but he doesn't get one

Manic turns around "T, I'm joking, bro"

Tails doesn't move or say a word

"Tails?"

Manic walks back to his friend, sitting on a seat inside the train car, and he waves his hand in front of his face

Cassia looks over the rest of the group and suddenly realizes none of them are moving

"Manic- they're frozen or something, all of them"

"No, no, no, that's BULLSHIT!"

The Green Hedgehog touches Tails' neck and wrist to check for a pulse, and sighs in relief when he feels one. He checks everyone and is relieved to know they're all alive.

"It's some kind of paralysis" Casssia points out

She and Manic look at each other "Starr!"

The Elementals race out of the bunker and get onto the damp city streets to investigate. Every citizen outside is frozen in place just like the group. Manic looks through the windows of various houses and sees entire families are paralyzed as well.

"What the hell is she doing?!"

"She's got the whole city frozen except for us"

"And any other Elemental in town..."

Cassia points up to a giant LED screen "Look"

 **WE INTERRUPT YOUR PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A MESSAGE FROM THE OFFICE OF MAYOR TINSEL**

Metropolis News LIVE comes on and Starr appears on screen

 **Hi, my name is Starr, I'm a high school dropout and I can do this**

She levitates a TV camera off the ground then throws it off screen

 **Everybody here calls me an Elemental, a freak or an outcast. But I know I'm not alone. There are other Elementals around the world and I know they say the same thing about you. So I'm inviting my friends to come to Metropolis and be free from the outside world. We'll rule over this town and no one will bother us!**

 **This is the start of a new age, and I hope you choose the right side.**

Manic looks at Cassia "Holy shit"

"She just called every Elemental on Mobius to meet here!"

"Let's go get Willard's antidote while we still got the chance!"

Manic's body glows Jade Green and he speeds off towards the former Wulf House head quarters. Cassia follows close behind, watching out just in case Starr is looking for them. They break down the rusty door and enter. Manic leads the way, looking for a vault or a safe.

"Here" Cassia calls out

Two Blast Doors seal off the Elemental Antidote, a bronze serum inside glass vials. Cassia tries firing energy rays at the doors but it won't budge

"It's sealed pretty tight" She says

"Haha. _Tight_ " Manic snickers

"This ain't the time, douche. See if you can pry them open"

Manic and Cassia feel the ground shake violently around them. Manic races outside to see what's causing the earthquake

"Oh, shit"

Dozens and dozens of Elementals arrive from out of town, all with different powers and abilities. Some fly through the sky, others have super speed, and a few swim through the ocean.

Starr looks out at the city and waves to her new friends to join her in City Hall

Manic rushes back in "We might get our asses kicked pretty soon-"

Cassia holds the Blast Doors open "So help me with this, you prick!"

Manic gets beside her and pushes the doors open. Cassia takes one step in the Lab and both Blast Doors shoot back out of the wall. Manic gets in between and holds them open before they close forever.

"Grab it!" Manic shouts

Cassia walks forward, then stops and looks back "You got this, right?"

"Holy fuckin' shit, GO!"

She laughs quietly then makes her way over to a file cabinet. She opens it and finds two boxes full of Antidote vials.

"Is it there?"

"There's more than enough of this stuff to cure Starr and maybe half of those other Elementals outside"

Dozens of angry voices grow louder and dozens of footsteps get closer

"Let's just use it on Starr, alright? These guys are just confused" Manic says

A massive Fox smashes through the head quarters and attacks Manic. His friends arrive and join in as well

"Fuck it, use it on all of them!"

Cassia jumps on the massive Fox's shoulders and injects him with the Antidote. He growls in pain, then his Ice powers slowly leave his system

"Holy shit, it worked!" Cassia shouts

Manic gets to his feet "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way to Starr... and I've got the perfect song for this occasion"

He presses play on his iPod and " _Unglued_ by **Stone Temple Pilots** plays

The duo run down the halls of Willard's head quarters and Starr's Elementals race toward them head-on

Manic ducks under a punch, stabs two of them with needles and pumps the Bronze Antidote into their bloodstream.

Cassia leap-frogs over Manic and she throws needles in every direction, nailing almost everyone in their way.

Fire, lightning and other conjured weapons roar through the head quarters as Starr's friends try to kill the two Original Elementals. Manic and Cassia easily evade attacks and counter them with Antidote injections.

"They don't know how to use their powers properly!" Cassia calls out

"This shit is too easy!" Manic laughs

They take down the final three enforcers and walk out of the former Wulf House HQ.

Orchid Purple lights up the night sky and Starr dives down toward the duo. She blasts a needle out of Manic's hand and picks him up by the throat

Manic is flown high into the air but drops his ipod "No, not my music!"

The iPod hits the ground and the song is changed to " _Paint it Black_ " by **The Rolling Stones**

Cassia uses the Crystal Medallion's energy to give her a speed boost and she follows Starr on the street. Her body glows Neon Pink as she zooms through the neighbourhood.

"You're the cause of all this so you're gonna go down for it!" Starr shouts

Manic struggles to breathe "It's not like I intended on ruining your life and giving you awesome powers!"

"Shut up!"

Starr throws Manic toward the Highway Bridge that connects every island on Metropolis. He falls 18 feet then bounces off a metal beam, making a loud CLANG sound echo out

"Ugh! ... Okay, that one hurt..."

Starr doesn't let Manic stand up, she shoots a ball of energy at his face which he blocks, then she roundhouse kicks him in the side of the head and he's knocked back to the ground. She stomps on him rapidly and zaps him with a painful Static blast that shocks his nervous system.

Finally Cassia shows up and fires her own ball of Neon Energy at the teenager. Starr turns to Cass and Manic kicks her legs out from under her, dropping her face-first on the road.

Manic stands beside Cass "This is kinda shitty, 2 of us against one teenage girl?"

Starr looks up and fires an energy cannon blast so both Elementals sidestep out of the way and the blast disintegrates a nearby car to ash

"Right, a teenage girl who wants to disintegrate us"

Starr growls in a fit of rage and runs towards her opponents. Manic dodges every attack while Cassia counter strikes her, making her even more mad.

Manic sidesteps to the left and looks over the bridge. Citizens who were frozen are now able to move

"Cass, keep her focused on you, she's releasing them!"

"Get over here with that god damn Antidote!"

"Right, sorry, I'm coming"

Manic picks up a vial and drains it into a needle, then he races back towards Starr

She turns around "GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT NEEDLE!"

She fires a massive Beam at Manic so he conjures a Jade Shield and fires back, while Cassia fires a Crystal Beam at Starr

The clash of the three Energy Beams connecting is devastating. A shockwave shakes the whole city and everyone around, while some small buildings are demolished. Manic is thrown back 20 feet, Cassia falls off the bridge and into the water, but Starr stays on her feet

Her left eye turns Dark Green, the right eye turns Dark Purple

"Wha- What's happening? (Cough) What'd you do to me?!"

Manic groans and looks up at the teenager, clearly not alright

"Starr, just calm down- Don't move"

He looks back at the city streets and watches as a random citizen is evaporated in a cloud of Orchid Purple Smoke

"Starr, don't! Leave them alone!"

"I didn't - do that!..."

The teenager lets out a pained scream and clutches her head

Cassia resurfaces and swims to a nearby wooden platform. A police office aims his gun at her, but he too evaporates into mist

"Manic?"

"Working on it!"

The Green Hedgehog picks up the Antidote and runs at Starr. She blasts him with a Beam that knocks him down and she makes a run for it

Manic realizes his friends are still in danger

"Cass! We gotta save them!"

She doesn't say a word, just races back to the bunker

"No, we gotta stop Starr!"

Manic growls and stands up. He's got to inject the Antidote into Starr before she kills all the Non-Elementals in the city, or worse, the world.

He does his best to keep up with Starr but her abilities are far more powerful than his so she's much faster than him. Everywhere he turns, someone is disintegrating into ash. He stops trying to catch her and instead follows the trail of Orchid Puple that streaks the air. He climbs up to a rooftop and looks over the streets, then notices a pattern. He races west and hopes he can cut her off at an intersection.

Time slows down as Manic throws the Antidote-laced needle across the street toward Starr. She doesn't feel the sting until the needle is deep in her arm.

She falls to the ground as Wulf's antidote immediately starts to work, taking two more unfortunate souls before she passes out.

Manic pulls out his phone and calls Tails "T, you alright? (deep inhale/exhale) ...everybody still alive?"

Tails hesitates before answering "...I'm not sure about that Wulf House kid"

Falke Wulf leans against a wall, half his right arm is slowly disintegrating into mist

Cassia arrives and runs toward him "Falke, No! Stay with me! You can fight this, come on!"

The young Wulf loses his balance and falls to his knees so Cassia holds him for support. Tails, B.B, Mickie and Thompson gather around them and watch, unable to help in any way

Manic hears Cass pleading over the phone "Tails, what is it? What's happening?"

Falke lays on his back and uses his left hand to hold Cassia's Metallic hand. She continues to plead for his life but it's no use.

Falke shuts his eyes and evaporates into purple mist.

Cassia covers her eyes and kneels against the wall. Mickie hugs her boyfriend and quietly sobs while B.B takes off his hat in respect.

Tails shakes his head "He didn't make it"

Manic hangs up, looks down at Starr and grabs the needle, making sure to inject as much of the Antidote as he can into her system.

Starr howls in pain as her powers slowly leave her system and she becomes a non Elemental once more.

Police sirens sound out all over town as both Military and Government agencies arrive to restore order in Metropolis.

Hundreds of Automatic weapons are aimed at Manic from all directions so he puts his hands up and surrenders.

"...actually, guys... I change my mind"

A blinding flash of Jade Green causes enough of a distraction for Manic to evade the Authorities and leave town.

He is now on the most wanted list.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Along Came A Snake_

7 days have passed since Manic took down Starr and ditched the Authorities. He's made some deals with both sides of the Law to try and restore order to his hometown of Metropolis.

The Green Hedgehog climbs to the top of a mountain that overlooks the whole city, and he pulls out his phone.

The song " _Tuesday's Gone_ " by **Lynyrd Skynyrd** plays into his headphones

Police have taken back control of Metropolis and have either caught or chased off the remaining enforcers from The Wulf House and Starr's new Elementals.

The locals mourn the sudden passing of everyone killed in the battle.

As for Starr, she awoke to SWAT officers aiming rifles at her from all directions. With no powers to help her escape, the 14 year old was taken into custody and charged with Treason, Destruction of property, and 10 counts of murder.

An armoured POLICE truck pulls up to the Courthouse and two guards open the back doors. Starr is escorted into the courtroom for her trial.

Dozens of citizens give their heartfelt testimony before the judge and jury, many of their friends and family were disintegrated by Starr.

Then Starr's manipulative step mother Stacy arrives in court. She takes to the stand and puts on another fake emotional show for sympathy, while demanding Starr be locked up for life.

As the 14 year old grows angrier, her fingers start to glow Orchid Purple but she realizes not as powerful as she once was.

She smiles and stands up, ready to see what these suppressed abilities can do.

Down in the East End, Mickie sweeps up broken glass and debris that fell from her house during the Battle. Her boyfriend Thompson picks up the bigger chunks and throws them in a dumpster outside.

"God damn it, Manic... I always said that guy never took responsibility for anything in his life. Just comes in, blows shit up and leaves! That bastard..." Thompson growls

"I'm sure he'll come around and help out. He's our friend, he'll make it up to us" Mickie says

A knock on the front door gets the couples' attention, so Thompson goes to answer it

"That better be him right now"

He looks down and sees a big box with a birthday card taped to it.

The tall hedgehog takes the box inside and Mickie opens the card

" _To the cutest couple I know,_

 _Sorry for sending a birthday card, they didn't have any house warming gift-related cards at the drug store I bought this at. And Sorry for fucking up your house last week, it was a complete accident I swear. Anyway, I hope this is enough money to fix the damage-_ "

Thompson opens the box and sees it's completely filled with stacks of money

" _...Thank you guys for putting up with me and being my friends. I will return when the time is right._

 _Your best pal,_

 _-Manic_ "

Mickie smiles and Thompson begins counting all the cash in the box

"Man, there's gotta be at least half a million dollars in here!"

"Well, at least Manic never forgot about us, honey"

"Of course he didn't, he's the best! Y'know, I've always said he was a good guy, he'll never let us down!.."

Down in Southcounty, Benni Beans works with Manic's mentor Farrell to rebuild Grounders Patch, a safe haven for reformed ex-cons trying to turn their lives around.

B.B and ' _ **Pops**_ ' hand out cold beers to other workers and take a break to cool down.

Cassia arrives and walks up to the tiny Crow

"What's up B.B" She greets

He high fives her "Nothing, just working with Pops and his buddies here. This place will look brand new by the end of the week"

"Right on. Good to see you're keeping busy"

"What about you, still leaving town?"

Cassia sighs "Yep. I gotta find a new gig. Maybe even go back to school or something. Besides, ever since the Authority took over, Elementals are no longer welcome here, so..."

"I'm sure you'd be great in Technical studies, I mean you got that Metallic hand to work for ya" B.B points to her right hand

"Maybe I should become a Machinist"

"...I was wrong about Falke, he was a good kid. Wish he could've made it to see today"

"...yeah...well, I gotta get going, Benni. See ya around"

The tiny Crow opens his arms for a hug but Cass just joikingly punches him in the arm and giggles as she speeds off out of town.

B.B smiles "...aaannd you made me spill my beer...that shit hurt"

Up on the mountain top, Tails makes his way towards Manic

"This place's got a great view"

Manic turns around "They say ancient monks come up here to cleanse their Chi, or something along those lines"

"Yeah, I bet drunken ninja masters come up here all the time, as well"

The Fox shakes Manic's hand and they look over the city once more. An Aura of Neon Pink zooms through the streets and up towards their location. Within seconds Cassia climbs the rocky mountain and stands with the duo.

"I saw B.B and your Pops, they seemed happy with the current situation" She says

"Good because that's best deal I could've gotten from the Authority. Tails here, or should I say _**Tommy Trick**_ **_the Personal Advisor_** , helped me make a deal with them: I relinquish my Medallion to an appointed collector who'll keep it safe, even from me" Manic says

"And who's that?"

"My sister. Sonia"

Cassia looks at the Crystal Medallion she took from Manic

"As great as these things are, I can't let you keep it"

Cassia sighs and gives the Pink Gem back to him. He opens a metal box and places it inside. He then takes his Jade Medallion off the necklace chain and puts it inside the box as well.

Cassia notices there's one Medallion missing from the box

"Where's the last one?"

"Could be anywhere. Green Hill, Silver Valley, Cannon Cayon... I wanted to ask if you'd like to come along and help me find it. Might even have to break the rules and use these Gems again" Manic offers

Cassia takes a moment to think "..maybe I'll see you out there, but for now I've gotta figure some stuff out"

"Well, alright then. Guess I'll see you around-"

"Many days and nights throughout this whole thing, I wanted to shoot you. Many, many days and nights... but I'm glad I didn't. You're alright, Manic"

Cassia kisses him on the cheek and fist bumps Tails as she walks off the mountain

"You boys can text me anytime you want. I'll think about your offer thoroughly while I'm away. See ya around"

Even though she no longer has the Crystal Medallion, Cassia's body glows Neon Pink and she zooms out into the distance

"She's still got some of her powers, don't she" Manic says

"Looks that way. Maybe you do, too"

"We'll see about that down the road. Hey, you doing anything? Feel like going on another great adventure? There'll be lots of girls this time"

"Yeah, I've got some time. Lead the way" Tails says

"I've got a great idea, bro. It involves this Tommy Trick character you created, right? You're Trick, I'm Manny. We go down to the Casino Night Zone and we run that shit! Then finding Sonic's Sapphire Medallion will be easy! And we might even make a little extra green on the side..."

 _ **TRICK**_

 **Metropolis General Hospital**

 **The Next Day**

The chrome elevator doors open up and The Green Hedgehog walks behind a few nurses and some visitors. He follows the signs above each doorway to find a specific patient's bed. His hands are tucked inside his leather jacket's pockets, hiding something out of sight.

He reaches the patient's room, looks him over and takes a seat beside the bed.

Scourge the Hedgehog looks at a scruffy Wulf House Enforcer, scarred from getting beaten by 15 angry citizens with weapons.

"Lieutenant Stone, right?"

The Enforcer opens his eyes and looks at his visitor

"...who are you?"

"Let's keep the focus on you, big man. I read you were Willard Wulf's last Lieutenant, that true?"

Stone sits up in his bed "What are you, a hero cop? The fuck do you want?"

"I ain't no pig with a badge, I assure you that. And I want those Gems Manic took possession of. Great energy source, man"

The lieutenant looks around the room for anybody else listening in

"Nobody's gonna disturb us, 'less they want a hole in their head" Scourge says

"So you're going after those Gems? Why are you stopping here to see me?" Stone asks

"I'm making an assumption here but I'm willing to bet you want a shot at Manic, am I right?"

"I'll kill that fucker!"

"Yeah, I thought so. So, I stopped in to offer you a chance at him. A little revenge scheme, if you will"

"How?"

Scourge pulls out the Sonic's Blue Sapphire Medallion from his jacket pocket

"Manic's looking for this, so that'll bring him to me. And I can bring him to you. See where this is going"

"...what's the catch?"

"You help me take down Casino Night Zone. The single _richest_ motherfucker there thinks he runs the world from his Penthouse, and it's also where Manic has been spotted. If I can take down the Zone even for 1 hour, this'll be a walk in the park" Scourge laughs

"Oh really? Well how am I supposed to make that walk with 2 broken FUCKING legs? I can't even get out of my bed in this condition, genius! Add to that my useless set of lungs and you want me help take out an entire Zone? Dude, that's fuckin' crazy!"

"Jeez, you're a downer. I already have a plan for that, just shake my hand and we can get started"

Scourge extends his hand to the lieutenant but he doesn't believe him

"Come on, shake my hand, bro. You'll see"

Stone grasps Scourge's hand and a burst of Sapphire energy pulses into his system. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out while the energy heals all his injuries.

The Scars on his face are reduced and his broken tendons are miraculously put back in place. The IV in his arm causes a machine to start beeping loudly, angering a patient in the bed next to him

"Yo, somebody shut that guy's' machine off! I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend!"

Scourge releases Stones' hand and he looks him over

"You feel any better?"

The nearby patient stands up "You're about to feel my fist in your face, bruh!"

Stone doesn't say as he jumps out of bed and pushes back the curtain that divides each bed. He grabs the angry patient's stomach with a claw-like attack and rips it open like nothing.

Stone steps away from the dying man and Scourge smiles as nurses scream in terror at the violence

"Lets go get that prick Manic"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
